


Deception: Season 2

by DeviousPeep



Series: Deception [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Wikia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousPeep/pseuds/DeviousPeep
Summary: Val has disappeared, and Rena, Ali, Josh, and Silvers must get Ben the medical treatment he needs before time runs out. Liz and Isabelle give Joanna a tour of East Wiksteria, where she is reacquainted with Josh. Rena and Justine visit Fernando in prison, and Justine decides that it is time to win her stepson over. Ali and Silvers have a long talk about the past. And two new members are added to the Santiago family.





	1. "Time for Something New"

_ Flashback - Late 2007 _

At the Wiksteria Church, loud moaning and groaning and stuff being knocked over is heard from inside the confessional. "Oh fuck yeah! Ride it, cow girl!" These noises are heard from every end of the religious building. Finally, the couple come to a stop. We are shown the outside of the confessional. A priest comes out the door. He walks past Andrew Swift who has just entered the building. Andrew goes into the confessional. "Forgive me, father, for I have sinned. My last confession was October 19, 2003. Something has happened and I need help." No one replies. Andrew just continues talking.  
Not too long later, Andrew finishes, "And that's why it all happened. It's my fault and I take full responsibility, but my daughter, Ali, I don't know what will happen to her." Andrew waits for the priest to respond, but instead, he hears someone else's voice. "Well aren't you in a sticky situation." Andrew's eyes widen at the sound of the voice. A woman's voice. The woman slides the partition aside, revealing herself as none other than Helena Clark. "Hello, Andrew," she says with a devious grin, "We have lots to discuss." A look of true terror comes across the man's face.

_ Present Day _

At East Wiksteria High School, out by the pool, Ben still lies unconscious. Rena blows into the whistle and Silvers' helicopter almost immediately lands. Joseph and several armed men come off the helicopter. "Where's the body?" Silvers asks. "There is no body, you piece of fuck!" Rena shouts as he points to the unconscious Ben, "but there is a guy who Val shot before getting away." Silvers gasps. "Where did the tranquilizer get him?" he asks. Ali tells him that it hit his heart. A look of true fear and sadness comes across Silvers' face. Josh asks nervously, "What're we gonna do?" The middle-aged man tells everyone to remain calm and that everything will be alright. They just need to get Ben to a hospital. "How much time do we have?" Ali asks. "Not much," Silvers tells her. He then motions his armed men to grab Ben and get him on the helicopter. He motions Rena, Ali, and Josh to follow, which they do. "I promise you," Silvers says, "everything will be fine." The three teens don't know if they should believe him or not, but what other choice do they have? Once Silvers gets in the helicopter, the door closes and flies away.

A couple hours later, Rena, Ali, Josh, and Silvers are all in the waiting room at the Wiksteria Hospital. Rena and Josh are both pacing around nervously in fear for their friend's fate, Ali is flipping through a magazine, and Silvers sits in silence. They hear an elevator door open, and look up. Incomes Gloria Fitzgerald, crying her eyes out. She quickly heads over towards Josh. "Josh, where's Ben?" she asks while tears roll down her eyes, "Is my baby gonna be alright?" She sits how in one of the chairs and grabs a tissue from her purse. She loudly blows into it, making those around her uncomfortable. A nurse taps Gloria on the shoulders and asks, "Are you Mrs. Fitzgerald?" Gloria confirms this, and the nurse continues, "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your son, Ben, well, he's in a coma." Gloria's entire world falls apart. She drops to her knees and asks the nurse to repeat herself. "I said that your son is in a coma." Gloria doesn't say anything. Her mouth remains wide open and she helps herself back onto a chair. "Nurse, how is that possible?" Silvers asks, "Wouldn't getting the tranquilizer out save him?" "What happened was," the nurse replies, "is that we had to put Mr. Fitzgerald into a coma so we could perform an operation, and well, he won't wake up from coma. We don't know if he'll ''ever'' wake up..." Gloria snaps out of her frozen position once hearing the nurse finish her sentence and she stands up and slaps the hospital employee across the face. Everyone gasps. The nurse grabs her cheek her now red cheek. "You slapped me!" she exclaims. Gloria looks the nurse in the eyes, "You mean to tell me that this hospital is responsible for my son's possible death?" The nurse doesn't know how to respond. "Do you?" Gloria asks again. "I- I-" the nurse tries, but Gloria interrupts her again. "I swear to god, Nurse," she looks at the nurse's name tag, "Joy, Nurse Joy, I swear to god that if my son doesn't wake up from the coma then I will sue this hospital, I will sue you, and I will sue every other employee at this hospital!! Do you understand?" Nurse Joy nods while still grasping her red cheek. Gloria grabs her purse and storms back into the hospital to leave. Joy is terrified, and everyone else is left shocked.

_ One week later _

In the halls of East Wiksteria High School walks Joanna Silvers. By her side are her two new friends, Liz Vitale and Isabelle Katz. The two gals are showing Jo around the school, as it is her first day. "So yeah, I use to be close with Danielle and Emma. We sorta lost touch, though, after that mishap I had with Valentina Gold. I still don't understand why everyone thinks I was locked away in a mental hospital," Joanna lies, "I simply moved to Storywik and stayed with my Aunt Ana for a while because I was worried about what people would think of me when I returned." Isabelle nods while keeping a fascinated expression on her face, happy to have a new leader. Meanwhile, Liz continues to find Jo suspicious, clearly seeing through her false story. "So, Joanna," Liz asks, "what all of a sudden made you want to come back to East Wiksteria?" "Well, I missed my father of course, and I also want to make amends with those I've done wrong to," Joanna lies again. Isabelle asks if she meant Valentina Gold. Jo confirms this, "and also Josh. He and I never did see each other again and I have lots to say..." Liz and Iz nod and the three gals continue walking.  
A couple hallways away, Rena is seen walking alone. Everyone else in the hall is either at their lockers, on their phones, or socializing. But Rena? No. He continues to be an outcast. A rejection. A loner. As he continues to walk, someone finally joins him -- Ali. "Hey..." she says, rather softly, "you haven't been returning my calls. How come?" Rena looks up, "Because I'm worried..." "About?" Ali asks. "Val. She's out there, and she will be back. I just- I just don't know what to do. And then my father was arrested for murdering a girl ''you'' killed!" Ali puts her right index finger over her lips, meaning that she doesn't want him mentioning that in public. "Well sorry, but I'm kinda pissed off!!" Rena says. "Don't worry," Ali assures him, "your father is innocent, of course, the judge will be able to see that. He'll be fine." "But he still has to pay for lawyers, and how can he pay for that when he can't work? Fucking Justine is a lazy-ass housewife. She's broke." Ali tries apologizing, but Rena doesn't listen. The two continue walking. They pass Josh, who is closing his locker. He sees them and quickly joins them. "Hey..." he says, rather awkwardly. Rena and Ali greet him in return. "So have y'all been visiting Ben?" Rena and Ali's eyes widen as they just remembered he's in the hospital. Neither of them have seen him since the night Val shot him. "Uhhh..." they both say in unison, "yeah..." Josh doesn't notice they're lying and says, "I've been visiting him everyday after school. Gloria's always there. I'm pretty sure she's been spending the night. She won't leave his side, and everytime someone-" he stops. His eyes widen and mouth remains open. Rena and Ali are confused. They look forward at what Josh is staring at -- it's Joanna. She, along with Liz and Iz are coming walk towards him, but they have yet to notice him. Josh doesn't know what to do. He wants to hide, but finds himself unable to move. Jo and her friends finally notice Josh. A grin comes across Jo's face. The three gals head over to him, Rena, and Ali. "Josh!" Joanna says with a huge smile on her face, "long time no see!" She runs up and hugs him. He's confused, but hugs back. "Oh my god, you are so much hotter than I remember!" Joanna exclaims. Josh blushes. Rena, Ali, Liz, and Iz just stand back and watch. "So where's Valentina?" Jo asks, even though she knows exactly what happened. Josh tells her that they broke up the previous week and that something happened and she left. Jo gives her condolences and tells him that she hopes to see him around. Throughout the entire conversation, she keeps her cheerful grin and whole facial expression. She hugs Josh one more time, but this time she whispers in his ear, and while doing so, her cheerful expression disappears, "Watch your back. There is hell to pay for what you did to me. You and Valentina both suffer. If you try anything funny then I will make sure that not only you and Val suffer, but also everyone you love. Nod if you understand." A now terrified Josh nods in fear. They finally let go of each other, and Jo's face goes back to her cheerful expression. The intercom turns on, "Joanna Silvers," Principal Sonya says into the mic, "please report to my office to pick up your block schedule." Jo smiles at Josh, "Well, I gotta go. Hope to see you around." Jo walks away, followed by Liz and Iz. Josh remains standing in true terror.

After school, Rena is sitting at a table at the Wiksteria Country Club, on his laptop. He's searching for a lawyer in Wiksteria that can help prove Fernando is innocent and get him out of prison as soon as possible.  
Over by the snack/drink bar, Justine is training a new waitress how to prepare the drinks and serve them to the country club members. The waitress is clearly annoyed, as she knows how things are done, but Justine wants to make sure it's absolutely perfect. Justine hands her the tray and points at Rena. She tells the teenager, "Take the tray over to my son. If you serve everything correctly then you will start your first official shift." She nods and approaches Rena. He's still on his laptop. As the girl prepares to place the tray down, she trips, knocking the food and drink all over Rena. "Oh my god," she says, gasping and covering her mouth. Rena immediately jumps up, "What the fuck?" he exclaims. Justine hurries towards them, bringing with her a roll of paper towels. She hands them to Rena. "I am so sorry," the waitress says as she starts to clean up the mess. "Leave it!" Justine snaps at her, "You have failed, and you are fired! Leave, now!" Tears start to form in the waitress's eyes as she nods, standing back up to leave. Before she goes, Rena stops her, asking for her name. "Mary," she says before leaving.

On the other side of the country club, Joanna, Liz, and Isabelle have a seat at one of the booths. Liz and Is on one side, and Jo on the other. A waiter comes by and offers Jo a free drink. She blushes, but tells him to give it to Isabelle. He does as told and tells Jo that his name is Tony, before walking away. Liz notices how Joanna seems to be attracting numerous men. She can't help but feel jealous. Isabelle is amazed, however, and thanks her new friend for the drink. "Oh, you're welcome. It gets tiring after awhile to have guys obsess over you wherever you go." Jo's two new followers nod. Her phone vibrates, so she excuses herself to go take the call. Once she's gone, Liz's smile drops and she turns to Isabelle, "I don't trust her." Isabelle is confused, "Why not? She is absolutely wonderful, and so much nicer than Emma." "That's the thing," Liz says, "She's ''too'' nice. It's not normal and we need to be careful." Isabelle is a little nervous now and nods her head in agreement.

At the Swift home, Ali is in her living room, sitting on the couch, alone, and in the dark. She's clearly depressed about the recent events that have been going on. There's a knock at the front door. She reluctantly gets up and opens it. The outside light practically blinds her. She manages to see that it's Silvers at the door. "What do you want?" she asks. Silvers holds up a six pack of beer, "I thought you could use a little company," he says. Ali opens the door further, motioning for him to come in.

Rena and Justine ride in the car silently as they're on their way to visit Fernando in prison. The vehicle couldn't be even more quiet. Justine awkwardly drives, finding the situation she is in with her stepson uncomfortable. Rena sits in the passenger's seat while listening to music on his iPod. Justine decides to break the silence by motioning Rena to take out his earbuds. "What?" he asks coldly as he shut off his iPod. "I just wanted to talk," Justine says, "we've never really been alone together before. Your father was usually with us. I just, I just want to make small talk." Rena rolls his eyes and asks, "and what on earth makes you think I'd want to have a conversation with someone like ''you''?" Justine is shocked, hurt, and confused. "Excuse me?" "Yeah," Rena replies, "you heard me. Lately I've been thinking a lot about the past, and I remember a conversation I had with my mother, and it reminded me of why I can never accept you. You're just a lowlife whore!" Rena puts his earbuds back in and continues listening to his music. Justine is hurt, and continues driving. They remain in silence. Rena starts to think about the conversation he had with his mother one day.

_ Flashback - Late 2006 _

In the Santiago home, a young Rena sits down at the dining room table where his mother, Silvia, places a plate of his favorite dinner in front of him: scrambled eggs with bacon and peanut butter toast. A look of excitement comes across Rena's face. Silvia gives a weak smile, and sits down next to him in front of her plate covered with the same foods. Rena notices the sad look on Silvia's face. "Mommy?" he asks, "what's wrong?" Silvia sighs and tells her son that Fernando had to stay late at work that night. "Daddy's been doing that a lot lately," Rena says. Silvia says that she knows. Rena asks why. "Well honey, I think he's having an affair with his new secretary, Justine." "The one with the funny last name?" Rena asks, "de Franćis?" Silvia nods. Rena hugs his mother and tells her, "Don't worry, dad could never cheat on you. You're so much prettier than Justine." Silvia smiles and hugs her son back. This manages to cheer her up. However, the following week Silvia does learn that Fernando was having an affair with Justine, and for the last several months of her marriage, all she could do was resent her husband. She would never confront him. Not while they were raising a child together.

_ Present Day _

Rena and Justine arrive at the prison. Justine parks the car and says to Rena, "We're here..." "No shit," Rena sarcastically responds before getting out of the car. Justine sighs.

At the Swift home, Ali and Silvers sit across from each other in recliner chairs, while both having a can of beer. "You know," Silvers says, "your father would have my head if he knew I was letting his little girl drink." Ali has a sip from her can and places it on the coaster before telling Silvers, "I've killed seven people in the past year. Me drinking is the least of his problems." Joseph is surprised, "Seven people? There was Danielle and Helena, but who else?..." Ali tells the somewhat-hitman that there's always a few people who try to dig into her history and that she had to get rid of them, "Of course, you know all about that, you've seen me do some horrible things..." Ali looks down, a sad expression coming across her face. "I'm guessing you're referring to Elise?" Silvers asks. Ali looks back up, her facial expression starts to turn from sad to angry, "Yes..." she says, glaring at the middle aged man, "because of you, my mother ended up with a bullet in the head!" "Hey!" Silvers snaps," It's not entirely my fault!" Ali screams, "YOU FUCKING RAPED HER!!! I SAW YOU!!! I HEARD SCREAMS COMING FROM HER AND MY FATHER'S ROOM AND I HURRIED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED!!!" Ali now has tears streaming down her face, "You ruined her... AND THEN I HAD TO SHOOT HER IN THE FUCKING HEAD SO SHE WOULDN'T CALL THE POLICE ON YOU!!! Because you threatened to bring me down with you..." Silvers stands up and kneels down by Ali, "You know that wasn't the only reason you wanted her dead. You know exactly what she did! However, Renato doesn't. Haha, it's funny how close you two have become, but what little he knows about the real you..." Ali stands up and looks Silvers in the eyes with a face full of rage before uttering the words, "Get out. Now!" She points to the door. Silvers chuckles as he heads to the door. Before exiting he looks back and says, "Be careful about how you treat me, Alison. Don't forget what I'm capable of." He winks and exits the house. Ali slowly sits down on the ground. She breathes heavily and breaks down into tears, bawling her eyes out.

In the prison's visiting room, Rena, Justine, and Fernando are all seated at a table in a room full of other convicts who are visiting with family, lawyer, etc. "You must understand," Fernando states, "I did not kill Danielle Clark, and I have no idea how her head got in our freezer. I swear to god. I know it doesn't make sense, but-" Justine stops him, "Honey, we know. You are a good man, and you're not capable of something so evil. We will get you out of here in no time." "I found a good lawyer," Rena adds on, "his name is Matthew Gold, and he's agreed to take on your case." Fernando is relieved. Rena rolls his eyes when he sees Justine take Fernando's hands. She tells him, "I pray for you everyday. Make sure to go to the prison's church and pray for God's assistance." Fernando nods, but he notices Rena's facial expression and how he makes the same one everytime something comes out of Justine's mouth. "Well I think you two should get going," Fernando says, "and thank you for catching me up." Rena nods and tells his dad he loves him before heading out of the visitors room. Justine gets ready to follow, but Fernando stops her. "So I'm guessing Rena is still having a hard time with you." Justine nods, "Yes, but don't worry, darling, I have a plan." She kisses her husband on the cheek and leaves.

At the East Wiksteria Hospital, a comatose Ben is seen lying in a hospital bed. Nurse Joy has just finished shaving him when Silvers knocks on the half on the door. "Oh, hello, Mr. Silvers," Joy replies, "I guess you're here to see Ben." Silvers nods, "I've meant to visit sooner, but I'd prefer to avoid as many encounters with Gloria Fitzgerald as I can." Joy tells Joseph that's she'll leave him and Ben alone. With that, she heads out of the hospital room. Silvers sits down at the foot of Ben's bed. "Hey, he says rather quietly as if he didn't want to wake the comatose boy up, "it's been a while since we last met. Damn, your father, Ray, was still alive, may he burn in Hell. I just want you to know that I'm sorry about everything. You know, from our encounter a while back. I promise I'll leave you and your family alone. I just had to see you. When I saw you in the back of my van with Renato, Alison, and Joshua, I just couldn't believe it. I'm glad I got to see you again, and I hope you wake up soon." After a moment of silence, Silvers pats Ben on the leg and gets up. "Well, Ben, I'm gonna go now." As he heads to the door, he stops and looks back before saying, "Goodbye, son..." and with that, Silvers exits the hospital room.

It's closing time at East Wiksteria High School. Ali is seen at her locker, getting a chemistry textbook from inside. Once she puts it in her backpack, she closes the locker and puts the combination lock on. She starts to head down the hall when she bumps into someone -- Rena. "Oh, hey..." he says, "what're you doing here?" "I forgot my chemistry book. The janitor let me in. What about you?" "I forgot some homework." Ali nods. Rena nods too. They both stand in awkward silence for a moment. "Well I'm gonna go..." Rena says, "It was nice seeing you." He continues to walk down the hall. Ali sighs as she longs for him.

It's nighttime in the town of Wiksteria. The sky is dark and the full moon is out. Joanna Silvers walks on a neighborhood sidewalk as she decided to go out and get some fresh air. She is a alone. As she walks, a wicked grin is spread across her face. She sees a car parked outside of some random house. She approaches it and looks inside -- it's Josh. He's laying in the backs seat, fast asleep. Joanna wickedly smirks and taps on the car window. This instantly wakes up Josh, startling him. He sees it's Joanna and turns on the car so he can roll down the window. "What the hell do you want?" Josh asks as he rubs his eyes. "I just wanted to check up on you," Jo says, "trying not to laugh at the sight of how her ex-crush is forced to live. "So what? Your parents stopped loving you and threw you to the curb?" Jo asks, with a chuckle. Josh rolls his eyes and explains that he was thrown out because he impregnated Val. "Oh yeah, the Christian skank, I heard about that." "Look, I'd like to go to bed now, so would you just get whatever threats you wanna make out of the way so I can go to sleep." Joanna yawns out of boredom, "I had this long speech prepared with shit I was gonna say, but this is better," Jo grabs Josh by the hair and bashes his face against the car door, resulting in a bloody nose. "Anyways, hun, good night, see you tomorrow." Joanna starts to leave her injured ex-crush, but before she does, she looks back and says, "And let's keep this little encounter to ourselves. I trust that you'll manage to come up with some sort of ruse to why your face is destroyed. Good night, babe." Jo continues her walk, while Josh tries to control the blood coming from his nose, and stop the tears streaming down his face.

At the Santiago home, Justine is seen lying on the couch in the living room, watching her favorite TV series, "Devious Maids". She's eating a bag of popcorn. Rena arrives home. Justine hears him come in, and pauses her show. "Rena, honey, will you come in here and have a seat?" "No," he says as he starts heading upstairs. Justine is appalled. She asks him again, nicely, but he continues to ignore her. That was the last straw. "Renato Miguel Santiago, get your ass in here right now!" This makes Rena a little nervous, but he doesn't let Justine know that. He puts an annoyed expression on his face and heads back downstairs. "What? What the fuck do you want? Can you just do me a favor and leave me alone? Just go fuck some perv on the streets and don't bother coming back, you cheap whore." Justine slaps her stepson across the face. Rena grasps his now red cheek in shock. Justine immediately apologizes, telling him that she just lost it. "Choke on shit," Rena responds. He starts to head back upstairs, but Justine grabs his arm, and pulls him back. She starts dragging him into the living room and slams him on the couch. "You aren't going anywhere! We're going to talk!" "About what?" Rena bitterly asks, "Why the fuck do you want to talk to me?" "Because you are my husband's son! I want to have a good relationship with you. If you like it or not, I am going to be in your life until I die. As long as you are Fernando's son, I will have some sort of contact with you. Why won't you let me into your life? Why are you so cold to me? Please, Rena." There's silence for a moment, but Rena finally says, "Because you ruined my father's marriage. You were fucking him while my mother was still alive. You were the secretary that he was having an affair with the last few months my mom was alive. She was so miserable. Then there was that night she was brutally murdered. Hell, for all I know it could've been you." Justine is taken back by this, but finally states, "Your father came to me. He was the one that wanted to start the affair. I turned him down at first, but then he told me that he and Silvia were going to separate. I finally agreed to sleep with him, but then he confessed to me the next day that he hadn't actually said anything to her yet. I was appalled, but he then revealed that Silvia was having an affair with a man of her own. So Fernando and I kept things going. I did not want to fall in love with him, but I did. I knew that what was going on could hurt people, but I was in love and didn't care. And I did NOT kill your mother! I could never do something like that. But what you need to know is that I am not the only one who ruined your parents marriage. It takes two, but in this case, it really took four. I really am sorry, Rena." Rena is trying not to cry, but the tears finally start rolling. He hugs his stepmother, and she hugs back. They cry together. After a while of this, Justine finally remembers something. She lets go on Rena and grabs a tissue for her eyes. "Rena, dear, I almost forgot. I have a surprise for you." Justine heads out to the garage for a moment. Rena waits. Justine returns with a leash, and attached to it is a white furred puppy. A large smile comes across Rena's face as he sees his new best friend for the first time. "Oh my god! Justine, thank you so much!" Justine smiles as Rena wraps his arms around the dog. "So what are you gonna name him?" she asks. Rena thinks for a moment, "Rocky. I think I'm gonna call him Rocky." Justine smiles, "I think that is the perfect name."

_ Flashback - Late 2007 _

At the Wiksteria Church, Andrew and Helena are scene exiting the confessional. Helena puts out her hand that a reluctant and terrified Andrew shakes. "I'm glad we have come to an agreement, Mr. Swift," Helena says with a sinister grin. Andrew nods in fear. As Helena begins walking up the church aisle to exit the church, she takes out her phone and speed dials someone. "Hello?" someone says on the other line. "Danielle," Helena says, "momma has some money on the way in. Tell Jefferson that he is no longer of any use to me and that I'm filing for divorce immediately." With that, Helena hangs up and exits the church. Andrew is terrified.

_ Present Day _

Back at the Santiago home, Justine is finishing her episode of "Devious Maids", while Rena playing with Rocky. The doorbell wrings. "Rena, would you mind getting that?" Justine asks before eating a handful of popcorn. Rena gets up and heads to get the door. He opens it, and standing on the doorsteps is the waitress that Justine fired, Mary. "Um, hello Mary, can we help you?" Rena asks. "Is Fernando here?" Mary responds. Rena looks back inside at Justine. They give each other confused facial expressions. Justine heads towards the door to see what all is going on. "Hello, Mary," Justine greets, "Why exactly do you need to speak to my husband?" "Because he's my father..."


	2. "Family Is Family"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rena and Justine take in Fernando's long lost daughter, as well as get acquainted with new lawyer, Matthew Gold. Joanna, with the help of Isabelle, continue making Josh's life miserable. Liz's cousin, Kristina D'Marino starts attending East Wiksteria, after having been gone from town for over half a decade. Ali decides to confess her true feelings to Rena. And Silvers decides to get answers from his recently reunited daughter about some unanswered questions.

At the Santiago home, Rena, Mary, and Justine are sat at the dining room table. "So you're Fernando's daughter?" Justine asks, shocked. Mary nods, "I was conceived by one of his whores. My mother abandoned me in an alley because the bar she was going to didn't allow kids. I was put in foster care and have been in home after home ever since. This one couple, Mr. and Mrs. Hernandez took me in, but they were real cunts." Justine gives her condolences, "Well Mary, you can stay here as long as you'd like. We'll take you to visit your father tomorrow." Mary's confused, "Where is he?" she asks. Justine and Rena nervously look at each other. "Jail," Rena finally says, "he was arrested for murder..." Mary's jaw drops and she puts her hand to her mouth. Justine quickly assures her that they know he is innocent and that they just found a great lawyer that will help get him out. Mary is a little relieved, but still kind of nervous. Rena asks if there are any bags that she needs help bringing in. Mary tells her newly found half-brother that she just has one suitcase and that she could get it. Rena nods and yawns. He tells his sister and stepmother that he's going to head up to bed. He then bids everyone a good night. Justine tells Mary that she can have the guest bedroom and that once Fernando is out of jail, they'll give her some money to decorate it however she would like. Mary thanks her stepmother and starts to head for the door. "Wait, before you go," Justine says, "I just wanted to say that I really am sorry for how I treated you back at the country club. I am just under so much stress right now with getting Fernando out of jail and running the family business all by myself. I hope you can forgive me." "Oh of course I can. I realize what you're going through is tough, so if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." Justine thanks her stepdaughter and tells her good night.

The following morning, we are shown the home of Joseph and Joanna Silvers. They are sitting in the dining room, eating their breakfast in silence. Silvers is reading through the newspaper while Jo is scrolling through Instagram. Drew and Jason stand in the room's corners, waiting to serve their mistress. "More coffee," Joanna says without looking up from her phone. Drew takes his mistress' cup to fill it up. Jason asks Jo if she needs anything else. Before the servant's mistress can respond, Silvers looks up from the paper and says, "I'd like to have a word with my daughter alone. You can go out and make sure her car is ready for school." Jason looks at Joanna for permission to do so, and she nods. Once the servant has exited the dining room, Silvers gets out of his seat, approaches Joanna, grabs her phone, and turns it off. The teenaged blonde looks up, insulted. "Um, what the fuck?!" she exclaims, but that only leads to Silvers slapping his daughter across the face. "You will not use that kind of language while living under my roof." "Well what is it that you want?" "I'd like some answers! You've been home for a week and we have avoided this conversation the whole time. Now I'd like to know where you were, how you got back, and why the hell was I told you were dead???" Joanna stands up and pushes her father to the ground, "Listen to me, old man. Don't you EVER think you can push me around! There are so many things I would like to do that I have been planning since I was locked up in that hell hole. Now you wan't some GOD DAMN ANSWERS?? Okay, listen. I kind of lost it one day. I beat the shit out of Valentina Gold and then made some pretty major threats. I got to the detention center place and some guy named Matthew talked to me. We exchanged some words, I spit in his face, and then he drove me to a mental institution. I don't know who told you I was dead, but I'm pretty sure that Matthew had something to do with it and he was also responsible for sending my Christmas and birthday cards saying they were from you." Silvers is stunned, "Well dearie, I believe someone may have a vendetta against you or I. I was contacted and told you were dead. I asked for more details and the man ended the call. I tried tracking it down and everything. I sent my best men on the job and they found nothing, but now that I have a name to go on then maybe we can track this S.O.B. down and get some more answers." Joanna lets her father up, "What happens now?" "What happens now is that you go to school and find out the surname of each and everyone of the students and staff at East Wiksteria." Joanna nods.

Meanwhile, Alison Swift rides in the passenger's seat of his father's car. Andrew glances over and notices his daughter staring blankly out the window. He sees that she is quieter than usual. "Ali?" he asks, "Are you alright?" Ali snaps out of her trance and asks "what?" Andrew repeats the question. "Oh... yeah, I'm fine." Andrew shakes his head, "'You think I was born yesterday?" Ali's confused. "I know when you're "okay" and right now you most certainly aren't. You know you can tell me what's wrong." Ali sighs and says that it's Rena. She explains that ever since the dance, he's been acting awkward around her. "Maybe it's because of everything that happened with your friend falling into a coma and Valentina getting away. He might just need some space." Ali sighs, "I wish I killed Danielle some other time. That way, Rena never would've gotten involved. Plus, I framed his father for it, so that must be rough on him." "Ali, it's alright. Rena is a good guy and you two will get through this. Also, Fernando's a douche. Rena and Justine could probably do with some time away from him." Andrew and Ali chuckle. However, Ali's smile soon fades away, "There's also something else..." "What is it? You can tell me anything, sweetheart," Andrew says. "I'm kind of in love with Rena," Ali says in a softer toned voice. Andrew is silent for a moment. He secretly saw this coming, his little girl falling in love. But at the same time, he's relieved that she fell in love with Rena and not anyone else. He's a bit happy for them, but he doesn't want his daughter finding out. She could take advantage of it. He finally comes up with the perfect response, "If he EVER crosses the line with you, I'm knifing him in the throat." Ali's startled, but also chuckles, knowing her father couldn't possibly be serious, "Oh daddy, don't worry. I am positive about this." "Huh, I hope you two end up better than your mother and I did." Ali frowns, "Did you really love mom?" Andrew sighs, "Sweetheart, there was a time I thought Elise was the love of my life. I would have walked through fire for her." Ali asks what happened to them. "What happened was that after you were born, your mom and I stopped having sex. We were terrified about getting pregnant again because it only took one try for you to come along." Ali then becomes uncomfortable. Andrew continues, "After not having sex for months, your mom comes home and tells me she's ten weeks into pregnancy. Well you can see how that is impossible unless she was fucking some guy on the side. I was so pissed that I dragged your mother down the stairs and shoved her out the door." Ali's shocked. "She didn't fall or anything, so her baby was alright. I don't know what ever happened to it. Your mother and I cut off all contact once the divorce was finalized. Last I heard, she became some drug addicted hooker in a bad part of Storywik." Ali then looks away, feeling guilty. The Swift's car finally arrives at East Wiksteria. Ali gets ready to hop out of the car, but before she does, she gives her father a hug and a kiss. She opens the car door, but once she is half-way out, she stops and looks back. "Dad, just so you know, I really do hope you find that special someone one day." Andrew smiles, and Ali exits the car.

_ Flashback - 15 1/2 years ago _

Andrew is sitting on the front porch of his home, depressed. He sent Ali to her grandmother's house for the day so he can have some alone time. He's just had two bottles of beer. A car pulls into his drive way, and out comes none other than Silvia Santiago. "Andrew," she calls, "you left your wallet at the country club." Silvia rushes over to her depressed friend and hands him his wallet. "Thank you, Silvia," Andrew exclaims in a sulky tone. Silvia notices Andrew is depressed and asks what's wrong. "No, go on home, Silvia. I won't bore you with the details of my horrible life." The Portuguese woman sits down next to Andrew, "No, I insist. Tell me what's wrong." Andrew sighs, "I asked Elise to move out last night." Silvia gasps, "Oh my god, I am so sorry." "It's alright," Andrew says, "that cheating whore should be with someone she truly loves." Silvia is shocked, "No way! Elise had an affair???" Andrew nods, "And to make things worse, she's ten weeks pregnant with her unnamed lover's kid." Silvia asks if Andrew has any idea who the mystery man might be. "No clue," he confirms, "but I refuse to let Alison anywhere near her mother from now on. I am going to the judge and demanding full custody." Silvia sighs, "I envy you." Andrew is confused and asks his friend why. "You have the money to raise a child on your own. Fernando has been fucking whores lately. He doesn't even respect me enough to hide it. I want to leave him so badly, but I refuse to leave my son behind. I can't raise Rena on my own, and I also cannot afford my own lawyer. I am unable to get my hands on Fernando's money without his permission, all because of some damn prenup he made me sign." Andrew sighs, but then chuckles, "Fernando and Elise belong together. Two cheating cunts." Silvia laughs too. She and Andrew then look into each other's eyes. There is a moment of silence. They then simultaneously pull one another closer and start making out.

_ Present Day _

Inside the Vitale home, Liz is in her bathroom, brushing her hair. Her mother, Regina enters the room. "Privacy, mother!" Liz exclaims as she motions Regina to leave the bathroom. Regina smacks Liz's hand, "Dammit, shut the fuck up! Dr. Wexler just called." Liz is a bit startled and puts the brush down, "What did he say?" "Well," Regina starts, "there is something I've been keeping from you." Liz is a bit nervous, "What is it?" she asks. "Dr. Wexler actually called last week. He said that they have put ''her'' on some type of medication. Apparently, the nightmares are going away and ''she's'' no longer suicidal. The therapy has also been a tremendous help." "Okay," Liz replies, "get to the point." Regina looks out the bathroom door and calls, "Kristina." Liz's jaw drops. At that moment, a 16 year old girl enters the bathroom room. Her hair is dark and she's dressed in red and black. Her lipstick is as dark as her hair, and she wears thick rimmed glasses. Hair covers one of her eyes, and she glances down at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. "Well don't just stand there," Regina says to Liz, "give your cousin a hug." Liz and Kristi embrace in an awkward hug. Regina tells her daughter that Kristi has been enrolled at East Wiksteria, and Liz needs to show her cousin around. "Of course," Liz responds, "and I'll make sure Isabelle serves her every need as well." Regina nods, "All of your slaves better respect Kristina the way they respect you." Kristi is a bit uncomfortable. Liz turns to her cousin and says, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you are treated like royalty." Kristi nods and says in a whisper, "Okay..." Liz puts her hand on Kristina's shoulder and says, "Look, it may be a little hard coming back to school after being away for so long, but I promise you that things will be alright. Your secret is save with me and my mom, okay?" Kristi nods and then asks, "Will ''she'' be there?..." Liz glances at Regina and then back at Kristi, "Uh, well, yes. Alison is still there. But don't worry, you said so yourself that she doesn't know about anything." "It'll be fine, Kristina," Regina cuts in, "don't worry." She then turns to Liz, "Now you two need to get going." Liz nods and exits the bathroom. Krisi follows.

Walking through the halls of East Wiksteria High is Joanna. To her left walks her most loyal follower, Isabelle Katz. "So Joanna," Iz asks, "what exactly do you plan on doing to Josh?" Jo smiles nicely and tells her obese follower that she'd rather not discuss that information with the likes of her. Iz ignores the insult. She respects her superior enough to not ask questions." Jo notices that Liz isn't around and asks Isabelle where their friend is. "She texted me earlier this morning saying that she'd be arriving late. Apparently her cousin has been enrolled here." "Wonderful," Joanna states, "another slave. I'll let this one be in charge of carrying my text books. Wouldn't want to chip a nail." Isabelle chuckles at the comment, not even realizing how insulting it is. You see, Isabelle Katz has never been a leader. Ever since Kindergarten, she's always been a follower to those more superior than her. She can no longer tell when she is being used or not. As Jo and Iz continue walking, someone steps in front of them, causing the two gals to come to a halt. It's none other than James Duong. The site of him makes Joanna wanna vomit. She cannot stand the dork. However, she remembers that she must appear kind and loving. She must win the people over. It's all apart of her plan. "Um, hi Joanna..." James says in a soft voice. "Hi," Jo says with a joyful smile. You would never be able to tell by the expression on her face all the horrible things she has done. James holds up something - a beautiful red rose. "I want you to have it," he says. Isabelle gasps at such a romantic gesture. "Awww, thank you," Joanna exclaims as she takes the rose. James blushes, "You- you're very beautiful," he says, "the most beautiful woman on the planet." Joanna acts touched, but really, she thinks to herself that James doesn't have to say it because she knows it's true. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you," James continues, "I knew I was in love with you. You're such a kindhearted and beautiful person. There has never been anyone so perfect." Jo gives the little dork a hug, keeping up her fake smile. However, the hug is cut short when the bell wrings, meaning that the kids are to head into their first period class. "Goodbye," James says gleefully. He walks backwards and waves, however, he trips over himself and is trampled by the kids walking through the halls. Joanna finally stops smiling and takes out a lighter. Isabelle is shocked and asks what the hell her friend is doing. Joanna proceeds to burn the rose. Isabelle's jaw drops, but this only has her worshipping her new master even more. The two gals walk to class.

Meanwhile, a couple halls away walks none other than Rena Santiago. With him is Mary, his newly found half sister. He's showing her around the building. "Over there is Ms. Caldea's class. She's a bitch," Rena says. Mary chuckles, "Wow! So rude." Rena laughs too. They are soon joined by Josh. He asks who the 'Spanish girl' is. Rena explains that she is his sister, Mary, who is apparently Fernando's long lost daughter. Josh nods, not knowing what to make of that. He then introduces himself to Mary. "It's nice to meet you," she says. Josh then looks around nervously, "Rena, I came to ask if you have seen Jo anywhere." "Jo?" he asks, "Joanna Silvers?" Josh nods. Rena shakes his head, "I haven't seen her today, why?" Josh exclaims that she is a monster who is out to get him. Rena chuckles, "Oh please, that girl is the sweetest person ever." "No she's not!" Josh says, "It's all just an act. She use to be friends with Danielle Clark and Emma Cassidy, two of the worst people at this school. Then one day she had a nervous breakdown and attacked Val. Long story short, she was locked up in some mental hospital for several years because of me and her." Rena still doesn't buy the story, but agrees to let Josh know if he sees her. Josh thanks his friend, and then parts ways with Rena and Mary. Meanwhile, Mary is scanning the hallway, watching the students. However, someone in particular catches her eye - Ali. The young blonde stands at her locker, checking to make sure she has everything she needs for her first class of the day.

Ali closes her locker, seeing that she has everything. She is then approached by Amy and Alyssa - two of Valentina's followers. "Alison!" says Amy, "Where the hell have you been during the past six church group meetings?" "Busy," Ali replies. However, that response doesn't cut it for Alyssa. As Ali tries walking away, Alyssa steps in front of her, "I would go to confession if I were you. God only knows how much you have sinned." Ali rolls her eyes, annoyed by the two religious girls standing in front of her. However, she soon notices Rena who is on his way to class. "Rena!" she calls, but he doesn't hear her. Ali leaves Amy and Alyssa and starts going after he crush. However, the two religious nuts follow her. "Don't you walk away from us, Alison!" Amy shouts as she and Alyssa try to keep up with the naughty Christian. "We will make sure Valentina hears of this when she comes back," Alyssa adds on. Ali shouts behind her that "Valentina is a whore." Amy and Alyssa cannot believe what they are hearing. Ali then turns down another hall where she sees Rena go downstairs. As she starts to follow, Amy and Alyssa grab her arms. However, Ali pulls away, and all three gals fall down the flight of stairs. By that time, Rena is no longer in sight. Ali is annoyed. "Ali, think about Jesus. Don't you want to go to heaven?" Amy says. Ali thinks for a moment. She then flips Amy and Alyssa the bird and says in a very pissy tone, "Fuck Jesus!" and with that, she gets up and storms away.

At the Storywik County Jail, Fernando sits in the visitors room, waiting for someone to arrive. Justine storms into the room and sits in the chair across from her incarcerated husband, "We need to talk!" she says in a very serious tone. Fernando asks what is wrong, and Justine exclaims that his daughter showed up the night before. "Daughter?" Fernando asks. "Yes," confirms Justine, "apparently you have some bastard daughter. She showed up on our doorstep last night. She briefly worked as a waitress at the country club. Now I would like an explanation." Fernando is stunned, "Justine, I honestly had no idea, truly." Justine still isn't happy, "Well if she's not mine, and she's not Silvia's, then who are the possible mothers? The girl said her mom abandoned her so she doesn't even know." "How old is she?" Fernando asks. Justine says that she is about as old as Rena. Fernando's eyes widen. Justine realizes what her husband is thinking, "It's that slut's kid, isn't it?" "Justine-" "ISN'T IT?!" A police officer asks Justine to lower her voice. Justine nods, and then turns back to her husband, disgusted, "I have officially lost every ounce of respect I had for you." Fernando is hurt, "So is this it? We're over?" "No," Justine replies, "I know you did not murder Danielle Clark, and I care about Rena way too much to abandon him like that. Mary too. She's had a hard life and it's not her fault that her mother was a whore. Oh, we also just adopted a dog. His name is Rocky and I charged it to your credit card. I planned on paying you back, but you know what, fuck it. So here's what is going to happen, I am going to continue trying to prove your innocence and get you freed. I will stick around your home and love and care for Rena and Mary as if they were my own, but whether or not I'm there when you're out of jail all depends on you and how things go from here on." Fernando nods, "Look, Justine, I truly am sorry." "Saying you're sorry isn't good enough," Justine says as she stands up, "I'll be back later with Rena, Mary, and the lawyer." She then proceeds to leave the visiting room.

It's later in the school day - lunch time. Rena and Mary are sat at a table, eating their awful school provided meal. Josh sits down at their table. "Has Joanna "attacked" you yet?" Rena asks mockingly. Josh isn't amused, "No. I haven't seen her." "Who's Joanna?" Mary asks. "Some hoe that I pissed off a few years ago. She's back and I'm dead." Rena is still chuckling, "She's not going to do anything to you." Josh comments that Valentina would beg to differ. "Please don't bring up that nightmare," Rena replies. "Who's Valentina?" Mary asks, completely confused by what Rena and Josh are talking about. Josh tells the girl that it's "some hoe that Ali pissed off." Mary just nods and doesn't bother asking who Ali is. The two guys then discuss Ben. "Should we all go and see him this weekend?" Josh asks. Rena nods, exclaiming that that'd be good. "We should invite Ali too," he adds on. "I heard you two stopped talking?" Josh asks. Rena shrugs, "Things haven't been so good since the dance. Ben's in a fucking coma and Val is on the run." "That whore could show up anytime and get away free." Josh comments that she ''did'' shoot Ben, but Rena exclaims that it doesn't matter because they can't go to the police about any of that. Mary sits there, completely bored. However, something catches her attention - Ali. The young blonde approaches the table and asks if she can sit with them. Rena is a bit reluctant at first, but finally moves over for her to sit by him. She thanks him. Mary stares at the girl, but she doesn't notice. However, she does ask who she is. "My sister," Rena replies, "Apparently my dad has a daughter and neither my mother or Justine are hers." Ali nods, not knowing what to make of the Santiago family drama. "That reminds me," Josh speaks up, "did you and Justine find a lawyer yet?" A guilty expression appears on Ali's face. No one notices it but Mary. "Yeah," Rena replies, "some guy named Matthew. Justine says he's pretty good and thinks they have a good case." Desperately wanting to move on from the topic of Danielle's murder and Fernando, Ali decides that it is time she speak to Rena alone. She asks him if he has a minute. However, with Mary having been staring at Ali for quite sometime, she's been able to tell what the blonde is wanting to do. Wanting to stop her, Mary stands up, "Rena, we need to get to class." Rena looks at the time on his phone and realizes that his sister is right. He gets up with her and bids Josh and Ali a farewell. He and Mary proceed to walk to class, but the latter turns back to Ali and shakes her head with a serious expression on her face. Ali is offended, and knows that Mary is going to be trouble.

Later on, Josh is seen walking to class. What he doesn't notice is Jo watching him from by her locker. She wickedly grins and proceeds to head over to Isabelle who is at her own locker. "Did Drew deliver the hot wax?" Jo asks her obese follower. Iz confirms this, but then asks what Joanna has planned. "You'll see," she says with a wicked grin. What the two gals don't notice is James approaching them. He's holding up a video camera, recording is obsession so he can re-watch her every night before he goes to bed. "All that is important is that things are falling into place," Joanna says. James is confused, but also nervous. He hides on the other side of a wall so he's not seen, but he keeps recording. Jo and Iz watch Josh as he walks. Suddenly two huge seniors step in front of him. "I heard you've been harassing Joanna Silvers," one of them says. Josh gulps, realizing what is about to happen. "Hey everyone," the second senior calls out to all of the students walking and talking in the hall, "this little pussy, Josh Fisher has been harassing girls. He's been looking through a hole into the girls' locker room and jacks off while doing it." Everyone gasps and is disgusted. Jo wickedly grins, as does Iz. James is stunned. Josh tries to deny this, but no one believes him. A third senior approaches the other two, carrying with him a huge bucket. "C'mon pussy boy, we're gonna teach u a lesson." The first two seniors proceed to loosen Josh's pants and the third one dumps a bucket of hot wax down the pants. Josh screams in pain and everyone laughs. He then looks over and sees Joanna standing at her locker grinning. She waves at him. James has recorded everything. He is completely shocked. Joanna is not at all who he thought she was and he is now ready to expose her...

The school day is now over and everyone is getting ready to go home. Liz and Kristi are walking through the halls. "So did you enjoy your first day back?" Liz asks. Kristi shrugs, "I guess." Liz nods, not knowing what to say. As the two gals continue walking, they run into Ali. The latter is shocked to see Kristi. "Oh my god..." Ali says before hugging her former friend, "Is it really you??" she asks, almost in tears. Kristi nods and a smile appears on her face, the first time we've seen her show any real emotion. Liz is not happy, "Alison, I think it's best if you leave us alone. Kristi has just gotten back and does not need the likes of you interfering with her life." Ali is offended, "I tried to be there for her but you and your damn mother kept me away. Maybe she wouldn't have had to go to that hospital if it wasn't for you two keeping us apart." Kristi begs for Ali and Liz not to argue right now. "Why don't you ride home with me and we can catch up at the country club," Ali says to Kristi. This pisses off Liz even more. "I'd like that," Kristi replies. She and Ali then walk away together. Liz is furious. She takes out her phone and calls her mother. "What?" Regina asks on the other line. Liz tells her mother that Kristi and Ali have just left for the country club together. "Oh this is not good," Regina replies, "Kristi needs to stay away from that girl or else her medication may not work. We need her to forget about that awful night." Liz nods and replies, "I'm going to come home now instead of meeting up with Jo and Iz. You should call Dr. Wexler in the meantime." "Alright darling, see you soon." Regina and Liz end their call. As Liz gets ready to leave the school, someone taps her on the shoulder. She turns around and sees that it's James. "Um, hi?" she says, wondering why he's approached her. "You're friends with Joanna Silvers, right?" James asks. "Yeah, why?" James asks if Liz thinks there's anything off about her. "Um, why should I tell you?" "Because there is something I need you to see. She is not who everyone thinks she is, and I could use your help in exposing her." Liz is intrigued, "Tell me more." James says for her to meet him outside of Wiksteria Church at 8pm that night. Liz nods and says she will. "And come alone," James adds on. He then walks away.

At the Storywik County Jail, Fernando, Justine, Rena, Mary, and Matthew Gold all sit at a table together. Fernando holds both of Mary's hands, "So you're my daughter?" he asks warmingly, having fallen completely in love with the young girl he's known for less that ten minutes. Mary nods, happy to be united with her father. "I couldn't have asked for a more perfect daughter," Fernando says. "Don't forget that you're paying me for each hour," Matthew says, interrupting the father/daughter reunion. This annoys Fernando, but he decides to get back to business. "Just get me the fuck out of this hell hole." "Mr. Santiago," Matthew says, "you're going to have to not say things like that. We need the judge to think you're incapable of murder. That means being someone decent. Right now you just seem like a cunt." This offends Fernando, leading to him almost throwing a punch. However, Justine gives him a furious look, scaring him into behaving. Matthew then glances at Rena, "Weren't you arrested for murdering your mother?" This pisses the Portuguese kid off, "Yes, but I am innocent," he says as he clenches his teeth. "Out of curiosity," Matthew says, "what school do you go to?" Rena responds, saying that it's East Wiksteria. "Do you happen to know a girl named Valentina Gold?" Hearing that name come out of the lawyer's mouth makes him start to sweat. Rena finally responds, "Y- yes. We had a class together..." he lies. Matthew nods, "She's my daughter." This shocks Rena. His eyes widen and his heart starts beating faster and faster. His sweat is becoming visible. He turns to Justine, "I'm gonna go wait in the car. It's getting too hot in here." Justine nods, not noticing anything off about her stepson. Rena says goodbye to Fernando and leaves the room. Once he gets out to the car, he is completely terrified. He slowly slides down to the ground, not knowing what to do. The father of the girl he tried to kill is suppose to help get his own out of jail.

Back at East Wiksteria, the parking lot is now almost empty. Jo and Iz are getting ready to get in the limo that is driven by Jason. Drew opens the door for the two gals to get in, but they are interrupted by a familiar voice. "Wait!" They turn around and see James Duong. Jo puts on her cheerful smile and greets him. "Cut the act," James exclaims, "I know what you did! It makes me so sick and I'm going to tell." Jo acts confused, "What do you mean?" she asks with a sad expression, pretending she's hurt that James is mad. "I know what you did to Josh. I recorded your entire conversation and plan on exposing you to everyone." Joanna's facial expression turns to a wicked grin, "Then why tell me?" she asks. The crazed blonde girl snaps her fingers and Drew quickly pulls out a knife, grabs James, and holds the knife to his throat. "Do you want me to cut his throat?" Drew asks his master. "Not yet," Joanna says, still grinning. She then looks down at James' pants and sees that he has pissed himself. She and Iz chuckle. "Jason, get me his video camera," Joanna orders. Jason gets out of the car and grabs James' backpack. He finds the camera and hands it to Joanna. She proceeds to smash it, destroying the video. James gulps, and Drew pushes the knife closer to his neck. Joanna laughs, "You see, dearie, I don't lose. You thought you won, but you didn't. No one beats me. I am the fucking Queen. Valentina thought she won, but she has no clue what I have instore for her if she returns." "P- p- please," James begs, "I'll do anything for you. J- just let me live." Isabelle speaks up, "You could always use another slave." Joanna contemplates this for a moment, "Fine. Be gone. But if I ever see you again, I will shoot you in the dick." She snaps her fingers and Drew hands her the knife he was using to hold James. He then proceeds to push James to the ground. "Thank you, thank you," James says as he crawls on his knees. "Wait," Joanna says. She then squats down next to James, "Honey, there is something you should know about me." James asks what it is. "Well," Joanna replies, "I believe that everyone deserves a second chance. Everyone makes mistakes. That's how life is." James nods. "So when people make mistakes, I always want to give them a second chance," Jo says, "but sometimes people aren't smart enough to learn from their mistakes." James nods. "So do you understand what I'm getting at?" Joanna asks. James gulps, realizing what's coming. Joanna proceeds to plunge the knife into James throat. Blood comes squirting out and James is dead. Isabelle gasps in amazement. Jo smirks, "Start the car, Jason. I have one more stop to make before going home."

Later on in the day, around 6pm, Justine and Mary are at the Wiksteria Country Club. They're sitting at a table together, just talking and having a good time getting to know one another. "Oh, I have a question," Mary says, "how did you meet my father? And when did you two realize what you had for one another?" Justine's smile fades away. "Well, um, I don't know if we should go into that. I don't want you to view me any different." "Don't worry, Justine," Mary says, "the past is the past. All that matters is that you two are happily married, and you will be even happier when he is out of prison." Justine decides not to go into her marital problems with her newly founded stepdaughter, so she answers Mary's question, "Before your father owned the country club, he ran some advertising company. He hired me as his secretary, and at the time, things were not going so well with his first wife, Silvia, Rena's mother. One night we had to stay at work late and I comforted him and things just sorta went from there. We started to fall in love, but what I didn't know was that he was with women other than me and Silvia. Most were just one night stands, but then there was your mother... no, I really shouldn't explain the rest. I don't want to bad mouth your mother." "No, it's alright, I never even met her and she abandoned me anyway. Continue." Justine sighs, "Well, I told your father that he had to pick between me, Silvia, and your mother. He already filed for a divorce from Silvia, and then he chose me. He never knew that your mother was pregnant. If he did then he surely would have tried to get custody of you. Before he and Silvia even separated, however, she was murdered. Then of course you know Rena was arrested for it and everything." Mary is stunned. She has no clue how to respond. She finally manages to say, "I need some air. I'll be back in a few minutes." Justine nods, and Mary walks out of the country club. She inhales a breath of air. She's completely stunned. Justine is the reason she's had a shitty life. If it wasn't for Justine then Mary would have been raised by her mother and father and have had a happy life. Justine took everything from her. Mary realizes that there is only one thing left to do - she must destroy her stepmother's happiness even if it is the last thing she does.

Meanwhile, Joanna's limo pulls up outside of the Fisher home. "Thank you, Jason," she says before getting out. Jo walks up to the front door and rings the doorbell. Josh's mother, Quinn answers it, "Hello?" she says. Joanna puts on a cheerful smile, "Hi, I am Joanna Silvers, a friend of your son's." An annoyed expression appears on Quinn's face, "If he sent you here to beg me to let him move back in then tell him I said he is never allowed back in and I am ready to file for a restraining order." Jo is shocked by how big of a bitch this woman is to treat her son that badly. However, she maintains her smile, "No, actually he sent me here to do something else," Joanna lies. She then pushes Quinn into the house, knocking the woman to the ground. Jo then steps on Quinn's face. Her high-heals cause blood to come out of the woman and Jo continuously smashes her foot on Quinn's face. "You see," Joanna says, "I am only doing this because of your son. If it wasn't for your awful son then you would still be safe and unharmed, but I want you to die knowing that your son put you here." Quinn manages to spit out the word "Please..." She wants to be let go, but it is too late. The woman coughs up some blood and dies. Joanna grins.

Back at the country club, Ali and Kristi sit at a table and catch up. "So who did you hang out with when I left?" Kristi asks jokingly. Ali chuckles, "I got involved in some Christian church group. I was friends with Valentina Gold for the longest time but we recently had a falling out. I told the group to fuck off today. I'm definitely going to hell." Ali and Kristi both laugh. "It has been great catching up with you," Kristi says, "I hope we start seeing each other more often again." Ali agrees, but something catches her attention - Rena. Ali excuses herself, saying that she needs to have a word with someone. She gets up, and Kristi waits at the table. Ali heads over to Rena. "Hey," she says to Rena who has just sat down alone, "can we talk?" "Um, sure," Rena responds, "pull up a chair." Ali thanks him and sits down. "Look Rena, there is something I really need to get off my chest." "Oh? Well what is it?" "You see, for some time I have-" "Rena?" says a familiar voice - it's Kristi. Rena's jaw drops and his eyes widen, "Kristi?? Is it really you??" "Yes!!" she exclaims. Rena hops out of his seat and he and Kristi embrace in a hug. He then looks into her eyes and passionately kisses her. Ali can't believe what she's seeing. She is devastated and mutters to herself, "No..." Rena and Kristi don't notice this, however, they are two busy moving their tongue around the other person's mouth. Ali quietly gets up and leaves. Tears roll down her face as she exits the building.


	3. "Two Less Problems"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the murder of two Wiksteria residents: James Duong and Quinn Fisher, the townspeople are left panicking, not know what to do since so many people have been murdered recently. The surprise reunion of Rena and Kristi takes a bigger toll on Ali than she expected. Silvers and Gloria argue about Ben. Liz plots to separate Kristi from Ali, and later Rena. Joanna continues torturing Josh, even at his mother's funeral. Matthew starts to snoop around Justine's home. And Valentina returns to East Wiksteria.

At the Fisher home, Joanna sits on the living room couch. She watches as her slaves, Drew and Jason, hose down the blood-covered corpse of Quinn Fisher. Joanna smirks. She's proud of herself for the pain she caused the innocent woman. Jo glances out the window and notices a car is pulling into the driveway. It's Quinn's widower, Pastor Dean. Joanna warns Drew and Jason and tells them to hurry up. They do so, and the trio head out the back door. Pastor Dean enters his home and is accompanied by Celeste Gold. "Come on, Dean," she pleads, "just have me right here right now. You said so yourself that you don't even love Quinn." This is starting to annoy the pastor, "Celeste, I've said it once and I'll say it again, I made a vow to God to remain faithful to my wife." "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Celeste moans, "Till death do you part." Dean nods. Celeste asks if she can at least have some wine before going home. Dean doesn't mind, so the church pianist heads for the kitchen. Dean enters his living room and is shocked by the horrifying sight - his wife's corpse lies on the ground. Her face has been smashed and there is still blood everywhere. "CELESTE!!" Dean calls in a panic. Celeste heads into the living room, asking what he's shouting about. She then looks at the ground and sees a deceased Quinn. She's stunned, "Oh... well then..." Dean is horrified. They're both silent for a moment, however, Celeste finally speaks up, "So do you wanna try anal or just stick with penis to vagina?" Dean looks at Celeste, shocked, pissed, and horrified. "Anal it is," Celeste says after not getting a response from Dean.  
An hour later, cop cars, an ambulance, and fire trucks have all arrived at the Fisher house. Dean and Celeste are seen talking to a police officer. "It was just so random," Dean exclaims, "we weren't robbed or anything. I can't think of any reason why she was killed, especially so brutally." Celeste comments that, "Quinn kind of always had a stick up her ass. I'm not entirely too surprised that someone finally fought back." Dean glares at Celeste, not appreciating how she is handling the situation. A car pulls up at the Fisher home, and out hop Josh and Rena. "Dad," Josh calls as he runs towards Pastor Dean, "What the hell happened??" Dean and Josh embrace in a hug. Dean reveals that Quinn was murdered. This stuns Josh, "W-what?" he asks, unsure if he heard his father correctly. Dean repeats himself. "No..." Josh utters. Dean explains that he thinks it is time for Josh to come home and that he regrets ever kicking him out in the first place. Josh agrees to move back. Dean then goes back to talking to the officers. Josh glances at Rena who is staring at his phone. "What the hell are you doing?" Josh asks, "You've been texting someone ever since I picked you up." "It's Kristi," Rena explains, "She's a new student. We knew each other before I was arrested. I guess we're a couple now. We just started making out the moment we saw each other." This annoys Josh, "Look, I get that you're happy, but can you just stop talking to her for one moment? I just, I just need someone right now. Jo is out to get me, my mom was murdered, Val's pregnant, my life just sucks right now." Josh looks back at Rena who isn't even listening to him. Rena looks up, "I'm sorry, what?" An annoyed Josh grabs Rena's phone and throws it in the street, destroying it. "Dude, what the fuck??" Rena yells. Josh flips his friend the bird and storms away. Meanwhile Quinn's corpse lies on a gurney outside of the ambulance. Josh's cat, Mr. Whiskers hops up and examines the dead woman. Mr. Whiskers proceeds to hiss at the corpse and starts scratching her face, destroying the body even more. The cat then starts to cough. It pukes out a furball into Quinn's open mouth and walks away.

At the Vitale home, Kristina lies on her bed, texting her new beau, Rena. Liz enters the room and scoffs, "That's it, no more talking to Alison." Liz tries to grab the phone, but Kristi screams, "Leave me the fuck alone, you annoying bitch!" "Mom!" Liz yells. Regina hurries into the room. Kristi manages to keep a hold of her phone. "She's talking to Ali!" Liz exclaims. "Give me the phone," Regina says to her niece. Kristi doesn't listen. "Now!" Regina says a bit louder. Kristi reluctantly hands the phone over. Regina is shocked to see that her niece was not talking to Ali, but to Rena. "What the damn hell?!" Regina shouts, "There are over a thousand kids at your school and you're associating yourself with those two?!" Kristi screams at the top of her lungs. Regina slaps her across the face, "Listen to me you spoiled rotten bitch, you are no longer going to associate with those two. It is bad for your recovery and you know it." "What's bad for my recovery is not being able to be happy!" Kristi yells, "I'm not some child, I can survive on my own." Regina rolls her eyes, "You're meeting with Dr. Wexler tomorrow and we will let him decide what to do with you." Kristi spits in her aunt's face, "That quack is just gonna see to it that I end up back in some mental institution. He doesn't give a fuck about me, he just wants your money." Liz, who has been standing quietly as her mother and cousin argue, finally speaks up, "Will you two just calm the fuck down?!" Liz turns to Regina, "Mother, don't yell at Kristi. Neither of us understand what she is going through so neither of us should be lashing out at her," Liz turns to her cousin, "Kristi, we just want what is best for you. Rena and Ali are the two people that are kind of responsible for your breakdown. We don't want you getting hurt again. Also, Dr. Wexler is a great doctor and just wants to see you're taken care of." "Yes, 'taken care of', we all know what that means," Kristi exclaims in a bitchy tone. "I think you need to go to bed now," Regina says as she and Liz start to leave the room. Kristi screams "You're all just a bunch of dumb fucktards!!" Liz and Regina ignore Kristi and exit the room.

The following morning, at the Wiksteria Hospital, Gloria Fitzgerald sits in her son's room, quietly knitting him an ugly holiday sweater. Nurse Joy shaves Ben's face. Gloria looks up and sees the angle the nurse is using the razor on Ben's face. "Stop!" the bitter woman says to Nurse Joy, "You're not doing it right." Nurse Joy is confused, "What, I'm not shaving him right?" "Nope," Gloria exclaims, "Wow, this hospital is just awful. All of the staff is incompetent." Joy is offended, "Please, Mrs. Fitzgerald, I think you need to let the professionals handle this. I have been a nurse for fifteen years, I know how it's done." "Please, the only shaving you know how to do is shaving your pubic hair before riding some guy's dick all night long for 20 dollars an hour. Now step aside and let me tend to my son." Gloria grabs the razor out of Joy's hand and pushes her away, knocking her to the ground. As Gloria tends to her son, Joy asks, "What makes you think you'd be any better than me at ''my'' job??" Gloria rolls her eyes and sighs, "When my husband Ray died, I had to take care of Ben all on my own. There was no male figure in his life to teach him certain things. I had to do it all perfectly, so if anyone knows how to properly shave a man, it's me!" "Well that's a lie!" Nurse Joy says in a pissed off voice. "Excuse me?" Gloria asks. "Ben's father stops by to visit almost everyday. He sits down and talks to Ben for about an hour each day." Gloria is horrified, "What is the name of this man?" she asks. "Um, I'm afraid I can disclose that kind of infor-" "WHAT IS HIS FUCKING NAME?!?!" Gloria shouts, nearly cutting her son with the razor blade. "It-it's Joseph Silvers.." Nurse Joy replies nervously. Gloria is horrified, she begins taking deep breaths, but finally replies in a stern tone, "Ben's father is ''dead''. The next time that man stops by, I want you to call the police immediately! He is to come nowhere near my son! Do you understand?" Nurse Joy nods affirmatively, "Y-yes Mrs. Fitzgerald." "Now get the hell out," Gloria says pointing to the door. Nurse Joy nods, hurrying out of the hospital room as Gloria continues shaving Ben's face, crying.

It's around noon time; we are shown a suburban neighborhood, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, there's neighborhood kids playing in the streets, it's just a perfect day. However, inside Alison Swift's bedroom, it's not. The teenaged girl lies on her bed, drinking from a bottle of vodka. She's still sober, having not drunken too much yet. Mascara runs down her face from the tears that have poured from her eyes. She's heartbroken by the fact that the man she loves chose another girl - a girl she once called her best friend. She feels hurt and betrayed, not knowing what to do with herself, already having to deal with so much in her depressing life. There's a knock at her bedroom door. "Alison?" Andrew asks, before entering the bedroom. "Leave me alone," Ali replies in a weak voice. Andrew is saddened by the sight, "What is going on??" he asks, rushing over to his daughter, pulling her in tight, hugging her. He grabs the bottle of beer and tells her that she is not supposed to be drinking. He proceeds to lecture her on how she is underaged and should not be drinking until she reaches 21 of age. Ali isn't listening, however, she's too depressed to care enough. Andrew starts to notice this. "Ali!" he exclaims, "were you even listening to what I just said??" Ali shakes her head; this annoys Andrew. "What is going on?" he asks. Ali wipes away some tears and sighs, "It's Rena." "What? Did he turn you down when you confessed?" Ali shakes her head, "I never got the chance to tell him." Andrew is confused. "Every time we were alone together, we'd get interrupted, and then finally he ran into what is apparently an old friend we both had, Kristina D'Marino. They just randomly started making out as if I wasn't even there." "Oh, Ali," Andrew replies, sympathetically, "it's gonna be alright." Ali cries in his arms.

Jo sits in a hot tub in Silvers' mansion, she has earbuds in, listening to music, however, she's bored out of her mind. She doesn't feel like torturing Josh at the moment, she doesn't care enough to bitch to her servants, she has nothing to do. Drew and Jason enter the room, bringing with them flowers and a box of chocolates. "Miss Silvers," Drew greets. "Your friend, James Duong, has mailed over a gift," Jae adds on. Jo chuckles, "He must have sent them before our little incident." Jae and Drew laugh with their master. Jo looks at them, and suddenly gets an idea. "Fuck me," she exclaims. Jae and Drew are taken aback by the words that have just come from Jo's mouth. "Is there a problem?" she asks. Jae and Drew look at each other nervously. "Um, Joanna," Jae speaks up, "Drew and I are unable to perform such... tasks.." Jo brushes this off, "Oh please, the whole minor thing? You're not even legal U.S. citizens. You're not even legally alive. Nothing will happen, not even my father will find out." Drew nervously steps forward, "Um, that's not what Jae meant, Mistress. We physically ''can't'' perform such tasks." Jo is confused for a moment, but finally understands what they meant, "OH!" she says, now realizing it. Jae nods, "We were...snipped at birth. Master Silvers has all of his male slaves castrated so we can never perform for a lady. He thinks it's better for us this way so we know our place in society." The entire conversation puts Jo in an awkward position, "Well.." she says, "I guess you aren't needed at the moment, just, uh, go take a break." Jae and Drew nod and begin walking away, however, Jo has an idea. "Wait!" she calls, "Get Isabelle on the phone immediately. We need to take a trip," she says with a wicked grin on her face. Jae and Drew are confused.

At the Wiksteria Country Club, Rena sits in a booth, waiting for Kristi. Ali enters the building; she heads to the front desk where she picks up her wallet that she accidentally forgot the day before. Rena sees her, "Ali," he exclaims. Ali looks over and feels broken, "What?" she asks in a saddened tone. "You never did get to say what you were meaning to say yesterday. Sorry about Kristi, that was a bit...random." Ali nods; Rena motions for her to have a seat; she reluctantly does so. Rena asks if Ali is gonna tell him what she was going to the day before. "Oh, it's.. it's not important now.. I, I should get going." Ali hops out of her seat, in a hurry. Rena notices there's something off about his friend and asks if she's alright. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. Bye." Ali starts to leave the country club, but she stops and turns back to Rena. "How exactly do you know Kristina?" Rena kinda smiles, "Before I was arrested, we were childhood friends. We'd do almost everything together, we even had little crushes on each other." Rena chuckles, "Whenever I wasn't with Ben and Josh, I'd be with her. Why do you ask?" "Oh, I just wondered," Ali says in a saddened tone, "anyway, I need to go." She heads out the door, tears stream down her face. She bumps into Kristi who is on her way inside, "Oh, hi Ali, what's wrong?" "Fuck you!!" Ali exclaims before shoving her out of the way and storming off. Kristi is hurt and confused.

At the Santiago home, Justine and Matthew sit at the dining room table, discussing Fernando. "Other than Danielle Clark's severed head ending up in your garage, there seems to be no other ties between your husband and the victim." "I can assure you, Mr. Gold, my husband has no reason to murder such an innocent girl. We were friends with her mother, Helena, but never once talked to Danielle." Matthew asks if Justine knows anything about the night Danielle died. Justine thinks for a moment, "Well... my stepson, Renato was at that party, but I can assure you he had nothing to do with her disappearance." "Mrs. Santiago..." Matthew says nervously, "wasn't your stepson arrested for murdering the first Mrs. Santiago? Silvia was her name?" Justine rolls her eyes and shouts that he was ''framed''. "Just as your husband supposedly was?" Matthew asks. Justine gives him a stern look, "Listen, you are not a detective, you are a lawyer. Stop trying to prove my husband guilty and start trying to prove him innocent. If you choose not to cooperate then I will find a lawyer who will. Got it?" Matthew nods. Justine smiles, "Good! Now would you like me to pour you some tea?" Matthew nods, stating that he wouldn't mind. Once entering the kitchen, Justine hears Rocky scratching at the back door. She lets him in. Meanwhile, back in the dining room, Matthew is seen searching through some of the Santiagos' personal files that Justine took out for the meeting. Rocky runs into the dining room. He senses that what Matthew is doing is wrong and starts to growl. "Back off, you flea infested bitch!" Rocky continues to growl and begins barking. Matthew quickly closes the file and puts it back where it came from. Justine hurries into the room and calms Rocky down. "I am so sorry, Matthew," Justine exclaims as she begins dragging Rocky out of the room. "No problem," Matthew says as he wickedly glares at Rocky. Rocky continues to growl, and Justine throws him back outside.

At the local drug store, Andrew stands in line at the pharmacy, waiting to get his monthly prescription of blood pressure medication. Once the person ahead of him gets what they wanted and leaves, he steps forward. He is greeted by a new pharmacist. He is instantly taken with her. "Hello," he says with a dopey smile on his face. "Hi," the pharmacist replies. Andrew just stares at the woman. He finally snaps out of the trance, "Oh, sorry, um, what happened to Claudia? She's been here for the past ten years." "Claudia got a job working somewhere else. I'm Rachel, Rachel Disney." "Andrew Swift." Rachel scrolls through her computer and finds his order. "Ah, blood pressure medication." She goes to the back and gets it. She returns with it and hands it to him. "Will that be all?" Andrew doesn't answer, he just continues staring at her. "Mr. Swift?" she asks. Andrew snaps out of it, "What?" he asks. "I said would that be all?" "Oh...yeah that's it. Thanks." Rachel nods; Andrew begins walking away, but stops and turns around. "Would you like to have dinner sometime?" Rachel is taken aback, "Um.." "I'm sorry," Andrew says, "there is just something about you that-" "Sure," Rachel says with a smile, "here's my number." She writes her number on the back of Andrew's receipt and hands it to him. "Call me." Andrew smiles and walks away, never having been this happy in a long time.

In a flashback, Andrew is seen at the Clarks' mansion sitting on the couch across from Helena and Danielle. "I believe you have brought this month's check," Helena exclaims. Andrew nods, pulling a check out of his pocket and handing it the woman who has been blackmailing him for the past several years. "Wonderful," Helena says. She turns to her daughter, "Danielle, is there anything you'd like from Mr. Swift?" Danielle thinks for a moment, "Well, I'm turning 16 next weekend. I'll be legal to drive. Maybe a Mercedes?" Andrew's jaw drops, "I can't afford one of those!!" "Can you afford spending the rest of your life in jail, you pathetic monster??" Helena asks. "Yes," Danielle smirks, "your daughter already lost her mother, could you imagine what'd happen if she lost her daddy too?" Andrew's pissed, but doesn't dare say anything as the Clarks can ruin his life. "Listen Andrew," Helena says, "you are in no position to deny Danielle and I anything, not with what we know about you." Andrew sighs, "I guess I can scrape up the cash somehow." Helena grins, "Good. Now come upstairs with me and fuck me. It's been a week and you don't know how stressed I've been." Danielle is grossed out. Helena takes Andrew's hand and leads him up the stairs.  
Some time later, as Danielle is lying on the couch downstairs, texting friends, she is grossed out by the sound of her mother moaning upstairs. Danielle's best friend, Emma Cassidy, enters the house. "Danielle, are you ready?" She hears the moaning, "Um.. what the fuck is that?" she asks. "My mother getting fucked up the ass," Danielle replies nonchalantly as she grabs her purse. Emma is grossed out, "Um...ew."

At the Wiksteria Hospital, Silvers sits in a chair next to Ben. He quietly watches his comatose son. Nurse Joy enters the room, and is startled by the sight of Silvers. "Oh, Mr. Silvers, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Silvers is confused, "What? Why?" "Your, um, uh, Ben's mother. She found out you've been visiting Ben and threatened me to make you leave." Silvers rolls his eyes, "You can tell my ''ex-wife'' Gloria to fuck off." Joy is annoyed, "Mr. Silvers, I don't know what issues you and Mrs. Fitzgerald have, but you need to work them out. Benjamin is no more her son than he is yours, and he is in, pardon my language, a fucking coma. He may never wake up. You need to work things out with your ex and put your son first. He is more important than some feud you and Mrs. Fitzgerald have." This saddens Silvers because he knows it's true. He and Gloria may never exactly be ''friends'' again, but they really need to put the past aside for the time being. He then realizes something else and turns to Nurse Joy, "Did you mention the same thing to Gloria?" he asks. Joy scoffs, "Are you crazy? That bitch would have sliced my throat with the razor she snatched from my hand to shave Ben." Silvers can't help but chuckle.

At the Vitale home, Kristi, Liz, and Regina sit on the family room couch across from Dr. Ty Wexler. "So you see," Regina points out, "ever since Kristina has returned home, she has been associating herself with the two people that she she needs to stay away from the most, Rena and Ali." Dr. Wexler nods, "Mhm, Kristi, why is that?" Kristi rolls her eyes, annoyed that she is being put through this, "Rena and I have been close since we were children, I am not going to throw that away." "I heard you two were making out at the Country Club," Liz speaks up. Regina is shocked. Kristi glares at Liz and tells her to fuck off. "Kristina, this is me speaking as your therapist for the past five years, I do not think you should be speaking with Rena and Ali, it's just-" "Oh fuck Ali," Kristi exclaims, "that bitch is pissed at me for some reason so she can just fuck off. Rena though, you are not keeping us apart." "Kristi-" Ty tries, but is cut off, "No, fuck off!! Fuck you, Dr. Wexler!! Fuck you, Regina!! Fuck you, Liz!! And fuck Ali!! Just let me be happy!! AM I NOT ALLOWED TO BE FUCKING HAPPY???" Liz shows no emotions, she simply slaps Kristi across the face. "I think it's time you shut the fuck up and be grateful for what you have. My mother took you in when your druggie parents abandoned you. She continued to take care of you after we found out you were a cold blooded killer. All your life we've been trying to help you and all you do in return is treat us like shit. Well no more. I don't give a fuck if you are depressed or not, that gives you no excuse to be a Regina bitch. Now you are going to stop talking to Rena, take whatever pills Dr. Wexler prescribes you, and be grateful we do not turn you in to the police. Do you understand?" Regina and Dr. Wexler are shocked; Kristi nervously shakes her head. "Good," Liz replies, still keeping the emotionless expression on her face. She turns to Dr. Wexler, "I think we're done here, thank you for your time." Dr. Wexler nods and gets up to leave; Regina walks him to the door. Liz turns back to Kristi and exclaims, "Josh Fisher has invited us to his mother's funeral, be ready in two hours, and do ''not'' leave the house." Kristi nods, still nervous, and begins heading upstairs. "Oh," Liz says before Kristi gets all the way upstairs, "and don't go cut yourself because of this. I swear to god I will choke your stupid ass to death if you're gonna be one of ''those'' people." Kristi is insulted, and storms upstairs. Liz picks up a magazine from the coffee table and lies down on the couch as if nothing just happened.

Back at the Santiago home, Matthew is seen searching through files as Justine does whatever in the other room. He grows frustrated that he cannot find anything. He looks around the room, but sees nothing. He heads into the family room where he picks up an old photo album. In it are pictures from when Silvia was alive. He flips through it and soon finds a group picture of Fernando, Silvia, Helena, Danielle, and Helena's husband at the time, Jefferson. In the picture, Fernando's hand is seen grabbing Helena's ass. Matthew looks around to make sure Justine isn't nearby; he then removes the photo from the album. He pulls out his phone and calls someone. They answer and Matthew exclaims, "I just found something that ''possibly'' leads to evidence that Fernando Santiago murdered Danielle and Helena Clark." On the other end of the line, Valentina Gold is seen wickedly grinning, "Perfect! Thank you, daddy." "Anything for you, Princess," Matthew replies, "anything for you."

Silvers is seen approaching the front door of Gloria's home. He reluctantly rings the doorbell; Gloria immediately answers. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asks in a pissy tone. "We need to talk!" Silvers says as he rudely enters his former wife's home. "Oh for fuck's sake, leave my home or I'll call the police!!" Silvers turns to her, "Oh Gloria, have you not learned by now? I control the police, so I suggest you sit your fucking ass down on that sofa so we can talk!" Gloria rolls her eyes and closes the front door to her house.  
"Are you out of your fucking mind??" Gloria asks Silvers, "After all the pain you caused me, all the humiliation, you want me to just forgive you??" "I don't expect you to forgive me, Gloria, I just want us to put aside our differences for the time being and focus on Ben. He needs us, ''both'' of us." Gloria scoffs, "He doesn't need you. As far as I'm concerned, you are not his father, you're simply a sperm donor. The only difference is most sperm donors don't force the sperm into a woman. You, you just shoved that disgusting thing into me. It was our wedding night!! I, I said I wasn't in the mood and then you did that..." Silvers nods, "Yes, our son is the product of rape, you seem to bring this up every time we meet up." "He is not your son!" "Okay, and he's Ray's son? Ray died when Ben was too young to remember him." "Ray was a good man!! He would've done anything for us!! He had planned on raising Ben as his own." Silvers is now really annoyed, "Will you please stop dwelling in the past?? I get it, lots of mistakes were made, but do not let that get in the way of focusing on Ben. If you like it or not, I plan on being a part of Ben's life. I want to be the father he deserves, and when he wakes up, that is exactly what I will be. I will get him acquainted with his sister, Joanna, I will pay for the luxuries you couldn't afford, I will make his life wonderful. Please Gloria, just let it go." Gloria stares at her ex, "I will never let it go. The things you did to me are unforgivable...but, I love Ben more than anything, and seeing as how I cannot keep you out of his life, I guess I have no other choice than to put the past behind me for the time being." Silvers grins. "But," Gloria continues, "just know this, if you ''ever'' hurt Ben in any way, I will inflict so much pain upon you that you will wish I would kill you. I will turn your whole world upside down and ruin you. Got it?" Silvers nervously nods. Now Gloria grins, "Good, now I think it's best you go now." Silvers gets up and heads for the door. "I guess I'll see you later, Joseph." Silvers nods and exits the Fitzgerald home. Once he's gone, Gloria lets out a deep breath; she pulls a small pocket knife out of her bra and drops it on the coffee table. She stares at the front door, furiously.  
Outside of the Fitzgerald home, Silvers is seen getting into the car. His phone rings and he answers it. "Hello?" he answers. "Joey?" says an elderly woman. Silvers sighs, "Hello mother." "Oh sugar, you're not gonna believe it, I'm dying!" Silvers is shocked, "What??" "Yeah, breast cancer. It's terminal and I heard my granddaughter got out of the wacky house. Long story short, I'm moving in with you, clear a few bedrooms for me." "Um, mother, this is not really a good-" "I'll be there tomorrow, make sure to have my rooms ready." "Mother-" Gabriella hangs up. Silvers is annoyed.

At the Wiksteria Church, Quinn Fisher's funeral is held. Josh, Pastor Dean, and Celeste sit in the front row. Josh doesn't notice as Celeste places her hands on Dean's genitals; Dean does not resist this time. Liz, Kristi, and Regina sit towards the back. Kristi notices Rena sitting on the other side of the church; they smile at each other. Liz notices this and elbows Kristi in the stomach. A preacher preaches about life and death. Once he is all done, everyone goes up one by one to pay their respects. Josh says farewell to his mother and walks up the aisle. When reaching the end, he wipes a tear away from his eye, but suddenly he is knocked over the head and collapses to the floor; no one notices.  
Later, Josh wakes up; everything is blurry at first, but it clears up. He finds himself naked and tied up to a bed, his fully erected penis stands up straight. He hears the sound of giggling; he looks around and notices Isabelle Katz sitting in a chair, holding up a video camera. “What the fuck is going on?!” Josh asks, annoyed. Iz just continues giggling, recording a naked Josh. Joanna enters the room, dressed in fancy lingerie, “Hey boo,” she says, “sorry you had to leave your mother's funeral early, but you gotta understand, I have needs.” Josh is pissed, “You bitch! Let me go!!” he tries to break free; Jo chuckles. “Oh honey, this'll all be over soon, just-” “LET ME GO, LET ME GO NOW!!!” Josh screams has he tries to break free. Jo sits down on the bed and starts feeling his dick, “You know, you really were given a gift. I mean look at that thing, it's huge.” Josh is a bit embarrassed; Isabelle giggles. “Why are you doing this?” Josh asks, scared. Jo's wicked smile turns to a pissed off frown, “You know why! You, you chose that dumb whore Valentina over me and then let me get shipped off to some mental institution.” “Yes, a place where you still clearly belong!!” Jo is insulted; she grabs a knife from the nightstand and cuts Josh free. He gets ready to attack, but Jo stops him, “If you so much as look at me the wrong way, I have men hidden in this very room to shoot you in the head.” Josh gulps in fear. “I think I'm in the mood for anal,” Jo exclaims as she gets on all fours, “Now stick it in me!” Josh is disgusted. “C'mon, big boy, I know it's big but you can make it fit.” Josh reluctantly does as told, “Please,” he cries, “let me go.” Jo laughs, “Yeah, how about no?” She then moans with pleasure, “Oh yes, oh fucking yes!!” Josh cries, “PLEASE!!!” Jo turns to Isabelle, “You getting all this?” she asks, referring to the video camera Iz holds. The fat girl nods, with a cheerful smile on her face. Jo motions for Josh to stop. She gets on her back and has her new sex slave penetrate her front. As she moans, he cries. “Joanna, I'm sorry! I never should have chosen Val, I, she, she ruined my life, okay?” Jo ignores him, she simply moans. “Jo! Val and I are over, she's on the run, but is pregnant with my child! I, I don't know how to make things up with you, but I will try!! Please just let me go.” Jo has started paying attention to her former love, and she is not happy, “You can't just say you're sorry and expect me to forgive you! You broke my heart and resulted in me wasting several years of my life locked up in some hospital for the mentally insane! My father had no idea I was alive until Emma Cassidy broke me out and I got home. Did you know that Val stopped by about a week before I was broken out? She just stood there and mocked me!” Josh is shocked; Jo flips him onto his back so she is on top. “Jo... I am so sorry.” Jo is now crying, “I.. I loved you...and I still do.” Josh is silent for a moment; he then pulls Joanna in tight and kisses her. The couple roll over, continuing kissing and fucking, they have finally made up. Isabelle continues recording this beautiful moment, wishing that she had what Josh and Jo do.

The following morning, Ali is seen lying across her bed. She is woken by the sound of her alarm clock. She hits the snooze button and sits up. Her face is a mess, her mascara is everywhere and her hair is just awful. Both of her arms are covered in horrible cuts; a blade is seen on her nightstand. She gets up and gets ready for the day.  
Ali is next seen going downstairs, her face is cleaned up and her hair is back to normal. She wears a hoodie to cover her arms. Andrew sits at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. "Morning, Princess, I made breakfast." Ali forces a smile on her face; she looks down at her plate and sees her favorite: scrambled eggs, bacon, and French toast, however, she is not at all hungry. "I'm gonna eat in my room, if you don't mind," Ali exclaims. Andrew nods; Ali heads upstairs with her plate. Instead of going into her bedroom, she goes into her bathroom. She dumps the food in the toilet and prepares to flush it all down. She cries while doing so.

It's a new day at East Wiksteria High School. In the halls, everyone socializes before class. Rena and Kristi chat at the latter's locker; Josh and Jo make out by a classroom as Isabelle watches, cheering like a fan girl; and Ali grabs her textbooks so she can head to class. However, everyone is soon interrupted by a surprising sight. A figure has entered the hall. Rena's jaw drops, and Kristi is left confused; Josh is surprised, and Jo evilly smirks; and all Ali can do is utter the word, "No..." Entering the school is none other than Valentina Gold, however, there is something different about her appearance - her stomach has gotten bigger - her pregnancy has progressed quite as bit while she's been gone. "I'm back," Val says with a wicked grin on her face.

 


	4. "The Visit"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina Gold has returned to East Wiksteria, and this does not settle well with all of the other students. Ali's depression worsens, but Rena remains oblivious, focusing all of his attention on Kristi. Meanwhile, Josh is confronted by the fact that he is the father of Val's unborn child, something that does not settle well with Joanna. Andrew goes on his first date with Rachel, but it's interrupted by some shocking news. Mary grows closer with her father. And Silvers' mother, Gabriela has come to town.

In the East Wiksteria High School, Valentina Gold stands with a grin on her face, clearly not afraid of those who are out to get her. Josh breaks the silence by uttering, “You bitch!” Valentina chuckles, “Now Josh, is that anyway to speak to the mother of your child?” “Go to hell!!” he shouts, drawing in the attention of others students. Rena, Ali, Joanna, Isabelle, and Kristi all hurry over to Josh, who stands face to face with Val. “Oh look, the rest of my friends have arrived,” Val exclaims, furthering angering Josh. “How dare you show your face around here?!” Rena asks. “You got Ben put in a coma!!” Ali adds on. Val rolls her eyes, “Look, I get that I may have caused some trouble for all of you in the past, but that doesn't mean I oppose to us letting bygones be bygones.” Everyone's pissed. Suddenly, Jo pulls a knife out of her boot, shocking everyone. Before Val can react, Jo grabs her and holds the knife to her throat. “Whoa, whoa, whoa!!” everyone shouts in unison. Val is left unphased, “So who let you out of the wacky house? I swear that place needs better security. Oh well, more fun this way.” “You bitch!” Jo says as she moves the knife closer to Val's throat. “Jo, let her go!” Josh shouts, “There are other ways to deal with her!” Jo ignores her new beau and asks Val, “Why did my father think I was dead for the past several years?!?! I want an explanation now!” Val rolls her eyes, “Well this position is very uncomfortable and I guess it doesn't really matter now. What happened was, after you and I got into our little fight and your ass was hauled off to that juvenile detention center, I got my dear ole daddy to use his lawyer-y connections and get you locked up in a mental hospital. He then had one of his pig friends tell your deranged father that you escaped, jumped off the Wiksteria Bridge, and died. We just sent him some dead guy's ashes, saying that it was you having just been cremated.” Jo's eyes begin watering; everyone else is in shock at how awful Val is. Josh begs Jo to let go of Val, not wanting this to be the way she is defeated. Jo lets on a slight smile, “You know what? You're right.” She releases Val and shoves her away. “There are other ways to make this cow suffer,” Jo adds on as she looks at Val's stomach. Val still looks unphased, having become use to being thrown around by the crazy students of East Wiksteria. Jo gets up in Val's face and whispers in her ear, “I will see to it that your entire world collapses around you. Everything you love and everyone who loved you will be ripped away from you, one by one. I will destroy your happiness... if it is the last thing I do!” Val is still unphased, “Yeah, k,” she turns to Josh, “I think you and I should go out to dinner tonight and discuss how you're going to help take care of our child. I know of this really nice Italian restaurant just outside of Storywik. Pick me up at 8?” Josh is pissed. “I think it's best you do as I say. You know how I can be when I don't get what I want,” and with that, Valentina walks away. Everyone is pissed.

At the Wiksteria Prison, Mary is seen waiting at a table in the visitors' room. Two cops escort Fernando Santiago into the room and over to his daughter. Once getting the alleged killer situated, the cops step aside, leaving the father and daughter to talk. “So how is everything?” Fernando asks, “Are things alright with Justine and Rena?” Mary nods, replying that she and her half-brother have gotten along great. “And how's the puppy?” Mary doesn't answer that, however, she just asks, “Why did you chose Justine over my mother?” Fernando is taken aback by this; he doesn't respond. “Well??” Mary asks. Her father sighs, “What your mother and I had was nothing more than meaningless sex. She was just one of the many women I was with during my marriage to Silvia. What Justine and I have is true love. She has made me feel things that no other woman has before. I may take her for granted sometimes, but I love her more than anything. I'm sorry Mary, but your mother was not the one for me.” Mary nods before saying, “I think I need to get going.” “But you only just got here.” Mary ignores her father and leaves furiously.

In the first class of the day, Ali is seen sitting in the back of the room, alone. The kids chatter amongst themselves, waiting for the teacher to arrive and start the day's lesson. Ali, however, just sits alone, cutting off all social contact. She does not wish to speak with anyone, worried someone will notice how depressed she is, possibly have someone notice her watering eyes. Her day is ruined even more when the classroom door opens, and Valentina Gold enters. She had forgotten Val was in her first period. Val makes her way to the back of the room, wickedly grinning at Ali as she does so. She takes the empty seat next to her former BFF, greeting her with a simple “Hey, hun.” Ali doesn't respond. She hopes that by ignoring her, Val will go away, however, this is not how things work. “Oh sweetie, don't bother ignoring me. We both know I won't leave you alone till I get what I want.” Ali looks her former friend in the eyes and asks what it is she ''does'' want. “Hmm,” Val thinks for a moment, “to see you suffer? To see you completely and utterly miserable to the point where you are just broken. You betrayed me, you betrayed our friendship, you were gonna have me killed, and for that, I can never forgive you. No one stabs ''me'' in the back and gets away with it! ''No one.''” These words anger Ali, causing the blonde to start making a fist. Val notices this and chuckles, however, something else catches her eye. The sleeve of Ali's shirt is up far enough for Val to see one of her cuts. The pregnant gal lets out an obnoxious “BAHA!” before going on to ask, “So you're one of those emo freaks now? Oh you have sure let yourself go. Is it Rena? I think it's Rena. Is he ''that'' depressing?” Val continues laughing, “You have made my day!” Ali starts to cry.

About two hours later, it's around lunchtime, and Andrew Swift waits, sitting in a booth at some fancy restaurant. His date, Rachel Disney soon arrives, having gotten there about ten minutes later. “I am so sorry,” she exclaims, “I couldn't leave the pharmacy until Lucinda showed up for her shift but she was late because of car problems and then my car wouldn't start so I had to call a cab and then the cab driver was a real pig so I whacked him with my purse and jumped out and then I stepped in some gross mud puddle and my shoes were ruined so I had to go home and I find out I'm locked out so I have to break a window and-” Andrew cuts his date off, chuckling, saying that it's alright. Rachel lets out a sigh of relief before blushing. There's awkward silence for a moment. A waiter soon arrives, dropping off menus. Andrew and Rachel each take one; Andrew watches Rachel – his first date in years. This leads him to start thinking about his last romance - the one he had with Silvia Santiago.

In a flashback, we are shown a younger looking Andrew Swift and Silvia Santiago having lunch at the same fancy restaurant Andrew and Rachel are at in the present day. The couple are laughing about something that was said that is suppose to be funny. They're both having a great time – the best time they've both had in a while. “We should run away together,” Andrew exclaims, “You and I, plus our children. We can abandon Wiksteria, Fernando, everything and just start a new life together.” Silvia reminds her boyfriend that they've talked about this before, “I can't just take Rena away from his father, plus, Fernando makes enough money that can pay Rena's way through college and give him all the luxuries most of the other kids in this town can't have.” Andrew sighs. Silvia's phone vibrates, having received a text message. “It's Rena's babysitter,” Silvia exclaims, “She has to go early so I need to hurry home. I am so sorry, can we resume our date another time?” “Sure,” Andrew nods. Silvia thanks him as she hurries out of the restaurant. Andrew watches his love leave, a depressed expression appears on his face.

Back in the present day, a limo pulls into the driveway of Silvers' mansion. Drew and Jason step out and open the back door for Joanna. Silvers exits his home, approaching his daughter, who asks, “Could you have like, I don't know, maybe not called me home in the middle of class?? Do you not realize how hard it is to skip class nowadays??” Joe ignores his daughter, telling her to hurry inside and put on the dress that he has laid out on her bed. Jo asks why, to which her father replies, “Grandmother is coming and she'd rather not see you dressed like a two-cent whore.” Offended, Joanna pulls a blade out of her bra, but before having a chance to use it on her rude father, a cab comes speeding down the road. An elderly woman, in the driver's seat, sticks her head out the window. “Joey!!” she yells, before slamming on the breaks once pulling up at the end of the driveway. The elderly woman hops out of the car, appearing to be in pretty good condition, considering that she's 70 years old and has cancer. In the passenger seat sits the actual cab driver, whom Gabriela reveals she forced out of the driver's seat because he refused to go over the speed limit. The woman sees Drew and Jason; she says to them, “Why don't you two faggots get your heads out of your asses and get my damn bags?” The two slaves are taken aback by this, but still do as told. Gabriela looks up at her son, “Well?” she asks, upset, “I've been here for nearly two minutes and you still haven't given the woman who birthed you so much as a hug. “Yes mother, sorry mother,” Silvers says, hugging his mother. Gabriela then looks up at her granddaughter. She examines the girl from head to toe. Joanna finds it awkward, just standing there as the crazy old lady watches her. Gabriela finally says, “You look like a thot. We're gonna have to make some changes around here.”

Back at East Wiksteria, in between classes, Ali walks through the halls. She appears to be running her fingers forcefully over her cut arms, but doesn't appear to realize it. She notices Rena and Kristi making out by the water fountain – this does not make her day any better. She then looks down, and see her arm bleeding again. She hurries into the girl's bathroom and grabs some paper towels, holding them down on her arm to stop the blood from gushing. It's not working, however, as the cut has gotten too deep from all the scratching at it. She hears someone entering the bathroom, so she quickly locks herself in a stall. The person is Liz, who makes her way to a mirror where she applies her lipstick. However, she sees something in the reflection – blood dripping onto the floor of the stall behind her. “Hello?” she asks, nervously – there's no response. “Is anyone in there?” she asks, again. The blood continues to drip. A worried Liz gets down on her hands a knees (reluctantly since it's a gross bathroom floor), and looks under the stall where she sees an unconscious Ali sitting on the toilet, her arm gushing blood. Liz screams, pulling out her phone and dialing 9-1-1.

The school day is over, and Joanna has rejoined Josh, where they drive back to the latter's home. Waiting on Josh's front porch is none other than Valentina. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Josh asks, in a pissy tone. Val smirks, “Now is that anyway to speak to the mother of your child?” she says before saying, “Anyway, I think it's time we go out, alone, and talk about this baby. And don't bother trying to get out of it because we both know I will get what I want one way or another.” Josh turns to Joanna and tells him, “It's alright, go, have fun,” she says, insincerely. Josh sighs, heading to his car. Once he's gone, Jo says to Val, “Don't let yourself think for one second that you will ever have Josh back. You two may be having a kid together, but that is it. There is nothing more to it.” Val chuckles, “Oh Joanna, have you not learned from the past? I will ''always'' get Josh one way or another. What he and I have is true love. We may have hit a few bumps in the road, but we're going to make it through this. And if you get in my way I will destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do,” and with that, Valentina heads for the car. Joanna watches her, saying to herself, “We'll see about that.”

At the Wiksteria Hospital, Ali lies in a hospital bed, stitches in her arm, asleep. She begins waking up, wondering what happened. “Well good evening,” a voice calls out. Ali sits up, and sees Liz sitting in a chair, flipping through a magazine. “What?... What the fuck happened?” she asks, groggy. Liz closes her magazine, and puts on a serious expression, “I found your ass in a toilet, unconscious, with slashed arms, you maybe wanna talk about it?” A look of humiliation comes across the blonde's face; she then asks, “Did... did anyone else see me?” “Well people's attention were drawn when I was screaming for help and when the cops, the fire department, and three ambulances showed up.” Ali buries her face in her hands. “What the fuck were you thinking?” Liz asks, “Do you not realize how fucking retarded that was, what you did? You almost died!” Ali sighs, saying that she knows. “So what the damn hell is going on?!” the ginger asks, to which Ali replies, asking why Liz even cares, stating that she doesn't even like her anyway. Liz sighs, “I know we may have had our differences with Kristi and such, but that doesn't mean I don't care about your safety and well-being. Just talk to me.” Ali sighs, once again, “It's Rena...and Kristi. I just...ever since I met Rena, there was just always something there, something between us. I always felt this way about him that I never felt for anyone else, and I thought he felt the same way, but I guess not because the moment I was gonna tell him how I felt, Kristi shows up and all of a sudden their tongues are down each others' throat. I realize how stupid it sounds, to nearly kill myself because some high school crush didn't like me back, but I swear it's different with him. Seeing those two together broke me. I just, I-” Liz shushes the blonde, “Say no more. I think I understand where you're coming from,” Liz says, now with an angry expression on her face because she's now blaming Kristi for all of this just for convenience.

At the Silvers' mansion, Joseph has dinner with his mother, Gabriela. The two sit across from one another, in silence, cutting up and eating their steak. Isabelle also eats with them, for she was asked by Joanna to fill in for her at the family dinner while she goes out with Josh. “You realize your daughter is a little skank, right?” Gabriela suddenly asks. Silvers drops his fork and knife, offended, “And do you realize that is your granddaughter you're talking about?” Gabriela laughs, “There is no way I share blood with that little whore.” Silvers reminds his mother that most girls Jo's age dress that way. “Yes, the girls who turn out 16 and pregnant.” Isabelle's eyes widen at such an insult and she gobbles down her steak like the pig she is. “Can you just back off my daughter?” Silvers asks before going on to say, “First you invite yourself down here, then you do nothing but criticize everything and everyone. Is that all you have to live for? Do you just live to make the people around you miserable? I don't give two shits that you're dying, in all honesty, it'll just rid the world of another bitch like you.” Gabriela is silent. She simply sits there, looking her son right in the eyes. Finally, she pulls a lighter out of her bra, sets the table on fire, gets up, and walks away. Silvers begins freaking out, trying to put it out. Drew and Jason quickly grab Isabelle and her plate and escort her out; she gets a lady boner.

Josh and Val are sat at a restaurant eating dinner; Josh is clearly unhappy. "So once the baby is born, I think you and I should move in together," Val speaks up, "and of course you'll need to drop out of school and get a job. Definitely more than minimum wage because I'm not marrying into poverty, yunno?" Josh doesn't respond, resisting any urges to strangle the mother of his unborn child. "Josh, honey, you're gonna have to start talking." "Fuck off," he utters, "can you just have a fucking abortion?! Is it really that god damn hard?! I should go to the police about what you did to Ben, what you-" "But you won't. And you know why? Cos if I go down then I bring everyone else down with me. Ali, Rena, they're all screwed if you don't do everything I say. Got it?" An expression of pure rage comes across Josh's face. Before he can reply, however, Val gets up, stating she's going to the bathroom to freshen up. As she gets up to leave, it's soon seen Joanna has been sitting at a table hidden not too far from them, listening to what all has been said. The girl gets up and follows Val.  
In the bathroom, Val is taking mirror selfies like every other teenage American girl, posting them to Instagram, tagging them with whatever annoying hashtag. Because of this, Val doesn't notice Jo entering the bathroom, coming up behind her. The psychotic blonde pulls a brick from her purse (cos who doesn't carry a brick with them?), and bashes Val over the head, knocking her unconscious.

Back at the hospital, Liz still keeps Ali company as Andrew arrives. He rushes over to Ali, hugging her, tears in his eyes having worried he'd lose his daughter. "My baby," Andrew utters; Ali cries in his arms. Liz watches.

Thirty minutes have passed, and Josh still waits at the restaurant alone, beginning to wonder where Val is. He finally gets up and heads to the ladies restroom, knocking on the door, calling out for Val. When hearing no reply, he looks around, and when seeing no one is looking, he opens up the door and goes inside. He looks around and is surprised to see the window open, but even more surprised when he sees a small puddle of blood on the floor. Knowing what this means, he says to himself, "Oh Jo, what have you done?..."

At the end of the night, Liz arrives home. Kristi is seen sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine; she greets her cousin, wondering where she's been. "You need to leave," Liz states. Kristi's confused, "What?" "Go. Get out. Pack your things are leave town. All you do is cause people fucking pain and I'm getting real tired of it. You're just... you're such a burden, yunno? I wanted to be on your side during this, during everything. Ali... Well today I learned I just couldn't. You don't even have to try to ruin someone's life." Kristi is in tears, "Liz... what are you talking about?" "You know exactly what I'm talking about! Ali. And not just the past, but also the present." "I... I don't even-" "JUST GET THE HELL OUT!!!" In tears, and now a little scared, Kristi gets up and heads for the door. Before leaving, she says to her cousin, "I- I'm sorry..." and with that she leaves. Liz collapses on the couch, in tears.

 


	5. "Broken"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ali starts her recovery, Liz stays by her side trying to help her get over Rena and move past all the drama that's gone on in her life lately. Having no where else to go, Kristi is taken in by Rena, much to Justine's dismay, who is already dealing with problems caused by her stepdaughter. Meanwhile, Silvers has about had it with his unbearable mother, and it's up to Josh to stop Joanna from going through with whatever sick and twisted plans she has in store for Valentina.

It's nighttime in the town of Wiksteria, and Kristina D'Marino roams the streets, sobbing, not knowing what the fuck just happened regarding Liz. She finally approaches a house - the Santiago residence - and she rings the doorbell. The family dog, Rocky, barks just as any other dog would, and a female voice - Justine's - calls out, "Coming." Moments later, the front door is opened and Justine greets the young 'damsel in distress' with a "May I help you?" Kristi wonders if Rena is around, which makes perfect timing as the teenaged boy was just coming downstairs. Justine calls out to her stepson, stating in a serious tone that there's a girl here to see him; she's clearly not happy with Kristi stopping by at such a late time. Meanwhile, Mary sits on the couch flipping through a magazine; she smirks at the sound of frustration in her stepmother's voice. Rena asks Kristi what she's doing there, to which she reveals Liz rudely threw her out, and that she has nowhere else to go. Realizing what's coming next, Justine interrupts, wondering who Kristi even is. Rena reveals they've been seeing each other, to which Justine asks, "But I thought you and Alison were a thing." Rena notices Kristi appears uncomfortable by the mention of this, so he tries to change things back to the main subject and asks Justine if Kristi can stay. Justine sighs, "I guess... but you're not sleeping in the same bed... or the same room. Just... I need a drink," and with that, Justine walks off, uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Mary still flips through her magazine, but has listened to the whole conversation and continues to grin about Justine's unhappiness. 

Val's eye shoots open as she gasps, her head absolutely dripping with cold water. She looks up to see Joanna holding an empty bucket, having just hurled the contents all over her hostage – not that the psychotic blonde shows it, for she merely conveys a delicate smile before tossing the bucket aside and saying in a faux sweet tone, "Oh good, you're up." Val looks down to see that she's strapped to a metal chair which, in itself, is nailed to the floor. Her binds are leather; they look expensive. "I hope you're comfortable," Joanna continues, "Daddy only pays for the very best and, well… I know how important rest is to you pregnant gals." "Crazy… fucking… bitch!" Val finds herself screaming, coming to fully realize just what kind of situation she's in; she attempts the thrash around and make some noise, but Joanna tells her to go ahead, informing her that the basement in completely soundproof. "Basement…" Val utters, regaining her breath, "You… you kidnapped me… and strapped me up… in your fucking basement?!" "Caption the obvious, why don't you? ''So'' not the drama, honey. And while you're trapped in this basement you're so desperate to insult, have a look around; see what I mean when I say Daddy only pays for the ''very'' best." Trying to clear her groggy head, Val manages to focus her returning vision on a wall. The one wall alone is enough to frighten her, kitted out with knives and saws and all manner of other deadly weapons. "Impressive, isn't it?" Joanna goes on. "What are you going to do to me?" Val questions, her voice hoarse, but the blonde ignores her, going on, "It's really a shame that I won't be using any of them, to be honest… not when I have ''this''!" And, with that, she pulls out a coathanger. "You made it perfectly clear that I could never truly have Josh while that baby is in your belly; well… soon it won't be. Soon, it'll be nothing but a few stains on my nice, torture chamber floors – the maid's problem, I guess. Now… where were we?" She begins approaching Val with the coathanger in tow, but the pregnant teen just laughs. It doesn't take her long to become hysterical and Joanna stops, the moment ruined, needing to know what's so funny. "That's a plastic coathanger you stupid fucking bitch! Abortions are done with the wire ones, so you can unwind it. That's ''literally'' only good for hanging coats." Feeling embarrassed, Joanna tosses the coathanger to one side, allowing it to land beside the bucket from before. She folds her arms in a huff, looking suspicious when Val suddenly starts to cry. "What? What is it?" the blonde asks, annoyed, and the pregnant teen apologizes; "It's just… I keep having these… these mood swings and… and…" She violently vomits all down herself. It drips into the floor, and she's still crying. "I'm sorry," she says, unable to wipe her eyes or mouth, "Morning sickness, I… I…" and then she's sick again, and Joanna has to look away again. "Oh, my God! That is so gross! That is like so grosser than any torture that I could ever inflict on you! Oh, my God!" "Might… wanna… stop," Val manages to utter, the vomiting appearing to have ceased. Joanna is too afraid to look, and asks, "Stop what?" "Calling out to God. He and I used to be pretty close. And there's no way in hell he'd help a two-dollar whore like you." "Well," Joanna says, her face contorting with rage; she whips around, pulling a small knife from her bra as she does so, "We'll just have to fucking well see about what, won't we, barf-face?" Val looks afraid once more. 

Meanwhile, upstairs in the Silvers' household, Joe is sat at the breakfast table with his mother and Isabelle. He reads the newspaper while Gabriela eats some fancy breakfast; Isabelle gobbles down sausage. "Seriously Joseph, did I not raise you better than that? It's rude not to converse during a family meal." Joe tries to drown out the tone of the unbearable woman who gave him life. He takes a sip of coffee and flips the page. Gabriela is outraged; she grabs the newspaper and throws it behind her, "And elbows off the table!" Gabriela adds. Isabelle squeals in shock as she munches on the large meat stick. Joanna then enters the room, wearing an apron with blood splattered all over it. Gabriela is appalled by the sight of this, but Joe isn't phased as this is kind of a normal thing; he simply asks, without looking up, "Jo, whose blood is that?" Joanna, who is now searching through drawers for eating utensils to use for who knows what replies, "Who cares?" Silvers doesn't bother asking anything more, just goes back to reading his newspaper.

Outside the Wiksteria Hospital, the door to a car closes, and from the inside is none other than Andrew Swift, sitting in the driver's seat of the motor vehicle. Sitting next to him is Ali, who has a shameful expression on her face. Andrew looks over and notices this; he asks his daughter what's wrong, to which she replies, without looking up, "I'm sorry..." Andrew sighs and puts his arm around Ali, telling her that it'll be alright. "You've been through a lot; no one's blaming you." "But it's my fault ''it'' happened. I'm the reason all of this happened. If... if I had just stayed home that night, nothing-" "Alison! It's not your fault, and you only did what had to be done. We all just have to live with ourselves and deal with what life serves us." "I guess, but-" "But nothing. Everything's going to be alright, and that's a promise." Ali sighs, but shows the hint of a smile. "I love you, daddy," she exclaims. The father/daughter moment is interrupted, however, by a knock on the window. Andrew looks up and sees a teenage black woman, tall and chubby, standing outside the car with an angry expression on her face. Andrew rolls down the window, "May I help you?" he asks. "Um, excuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, nigga, but I see you gettin' in ya car like five minutes ago so I be waitin' to get yo spot but ya slow ass be takin all god damn day, and-" "I'm so sorry, I was just-" "NIGGA DON'T YOU BE INTERRUPTIN ME I WILL BEAT YO GOD DAMN ASS-" "Ma'am, I was-" "JUST MOVE YA FUCKIN CAR," the woman, Laticia White, screams before spitting in Andrew's face. She then walks away, leaving Andrew and Ali both dumbfounded. 

A bedroom is shown, and a couple is on the bed. The woman moans with pleasure as she lies in doggy-style position. Meanwhile, the man thrusts his penis inside her butthole; they both feel a great sensation. Their faces are revealed as none other than Josh's father, Pastor Dean Fisher, and Valentina's mother, church pianist Celeste Gold. Celeste tells her lover to do it harder, and to "fucking break me." He does just that; violently penetrating the middle aged brunette. Having been going at it for quite sometime, the couple is both sweating, and so Dean wipes some of the sweat from his forehead and onto Celeste's face. "Oh yeah, treat me like the dirty, filthy whore I am! Show me who's in charge, you big hunk of juicy, tender meatloaf! I WANT MY ASS TO BLEED!!!" Dean goes at it harder and harder, and finally, the moment he begins to ejaculate, the doorbell rings. Something happens though, something bad. Celeste's eyes widen and Dean's jaw drops. As Dean goes to get up, his penis is revealed to be covered in the diarrhea of Celeste, that decided to come when the moment was startled by the sound of the doorbell. The couple look at each other, not knowing exactly how to react to their predicament. "Just... just get a robe," Celeste exclaims, pretty embarrassed. She, herself, grabs her silk robe and starts heading down stairs where she finally answers the door to Josh. "Hey Mrs. Gold," he exclaims before asking in a worried tone if she's seen Val around, since he himself hasn't seen her since dinner the night before. Celeste shakes her head, stating that she didn't even know Val was back in town. Dean makes his way downstairs, wearing one of Celeste's other robes (it's clearly tight on him since he's really fat.) Josh is shocked to see his father and asks the couple what is going on. "What's going on is that your father moves on pretty fast, now if you would excuse us, we have some business to attend to," Celeste says as she closes the door, not wanting to bother with any unnecessary drama. As she does so, Josh screams that they're both "sick and wrong." 

"What are you gonna do with that?" Val wonders as Joanna continues to approach her with the knife, and Joanna tells her, "Something horrible…" Val squints; she wishes she could pray to God right now, but her arms are unable to move; instead she's stuck there, squirming with dried vomit all over her outfit. Joanna makes sure not to step into the puddle of disgust as finally she grabs a fistful of Val's hair and slices away a large chunk, holding it out in front of the pregnant girl to see for herself. When Val's eyes finally reopen, the sense of pending doom having gone away a little, she sees the chunk of hair and utters, "Oh… no? I mean, like, okay. ''Aaaaah…''," she adds monotonically. "Now you'll have no end of split ends," Joanna smiles. "So you're not gonna, like, cut me or something?" Val wonders as the hair is sprinkled into the floor puke, but Joanna tucks the knife back into her bra, explaining, "Nah, I wanna save that for later. Let me think… how should I prep you?" "Slash through my binds maybe? I mean you seem pretty inept at torture…" Joanna slaps her across the face at this remark, leaving claw marks in the religious girl's cheek. She blows on her nails afterwards, happy to have drawn both tears and blood, and she assures, "There ain't no one better, chicklet. You can jab at me all you want from that seat you're stuck in, but whether you like it or not, I have all the power. You probably wish that you could get down on your knees for a little praying right now, but really… God can't even hear you from down here; you're just stuck with me… and some of Daddy's best weapons." "Speaking of," Val spits, "How'd you get your 'Daddy' to splash out the cash for this little torture chamber? I have a feeling I'm not the only one who gets down on her knees to find what she wants." Another slap; another clawed cheek. "God might not be able to hear you, but Satan can," Joanna continues as though nothing was replied, "And he and I have a better bond than you and the Lord ever did." From the wall, she takes a bullwhip. "You gonna whip me till the baby falls out?" Val wonders, but Joanna says, "No, quite the opposite." With that, she fastens the whip to the metal chair and begins dancing in circles around the pregnant bitch, tightening the rope around her stomach as she does so. At a certain point, she stops… and pulls. Val makes an uncomfortable squealing noise as her stomach is compressed, and Joanna laughs, keeping a tight grip on the whip's handle. "I don't really see how this is the oppo—" Joanna pulls tighter, squeezing the breath out of her nemesis. "Oh, I'm sorry, were you trying to say something?" Joanna asks, taking such joy in this, "We don't really have time for idle chitchat, I mean… we haven't even gotten to the taser portion of this little dance." She drops the whip and rope loosens, to Val's relief. She manages to nudge the end off of the chair so that it unfastens and falls the floor, while Joanna walks away and returns with a cattle prod. "I believe this has happened to you before?" she states, pressing a button that causes electricity to surge, "It's time to poke the cow." Joanna presses it to Val's shoulder and Val buzzes in pain as the shock rushes through her. She is sweating, breathing heavily, and vomits again. "It's okay, get it all out. I mean, there's so much more fun to be had, and my knife hasn't even tasted blood yet. This thing though?" she zaps Val again with the cattle prod, making her scream, "It's a personal fave. I call it Rebecca… and she's pro-choice." 

"Mmmm, definitely the red," Mary exclaims, choosing between the two dresses Justine holds up, as the two gals have gone on a day trip to the mall. "Are you sure? Because I really did like the blue," Justine replies, admiring the two dresses. This gives Mary enough time to look away and mumble to herself that not only is Justine is home-wrecking bitch, but she also has no taste. "Pardon?" the blonde asks, to which Mary replies with a quick "nothing." To draw Justine away from what she may have heard Mary mumble, the brunette asks her stepmother why she doesn't just get both; "You own a country club, for crying out loud. Surely you can afford two $30 dresses." Justine hangs the blue dress back up though, stating that with Fernando in prison, she has to learn to manage money better; "Business hasn't exactly been booming with all these scandals. First Rena with allegedly killing his mother, now Fernando is being framed for Danielle Clark's death." Mary fakes sympathy, commenting that it seems they can never catch a break. "Nope... no we cannot." There's a moment of silence, and Justine finally speaks once more; she says she'll take the dress to checkout, and asks for Mary to watch over the cart. The brunette agrees to do so, but once watching to make sure Justine is a good distance away, she grabs the blue dress her stepmother had admired and plants it inside the cart, underneath other items the two women had picked up. A devious expression appears across the girls face as she waits for Justine to return. And soon enough she does; "Are you ready to go?" she asks Mary, who simply nods. The two women make their way for the door, but just as Justine pushes the cart through, the alarms are sounded. Several security guards make their way over to the two gals; Justine is simply confused, asking, "What the Hell is going on?" "Ma'am, we need to search your bags," one of the security officers exclaims, to which Justine steps aside to allow them. Soon enough they find the blue dress buried at the bottom, and when there's no receipt to prove Justine paid for it the security guard tells her they're going to have to hold onto her. "I... I don't understand," Justine tries, "I hanged that dress back on the rack, I swear, this must be some sort of mistake." She's panicking now, picking up that the security guards don't buy her story. She turns to Mary; "Mary, tell them, you saw me, right?" But Mary doesn't respond. "Let's go ma'am," the guard says, hauling Justine away. Mary watches this take place, but doesn't say a word. She does, however, smile... and Justine notices this.

Meanwhile, back at the Santiago home, Rena has sat down with Kristi at the kitchen table. "What is going on?" he asks, to which she explains Liz flipped out on her the night before and kicked her out. "But why? Is something going on?" There's a moment of silence. "It's Alison. Apparently things aren't going all that well for her and... I guess I'm to blame." "Oh," Rena replies. In all honesty, he's not really focused on Kristi anymore, but instead Ali. She won't talk to him. She won't return his calls, texts, avoids him in the halls at school. He's now worried more about her than he is his own girlfriend, if you can really call her that this early on in their budding romance... if it's even so much as a romance. "I have an idea," he exclaims, plotting to use Kristi's troubles to benefit himself, "Let's all get together. You and I, Liz and Ali. I'll stand by as you all hash things out, and provide any needed assistance." The blissfully ignorant Kristi is touched by this. She's happy something is going her way, and so she leans in to kiss Rena. He backs away though, awkwardly, and instead gives her a mere kiss on the cheek.

"I. Said. Eat it." Joanna exclaims, standing over a cowering Val, who lies by a pool of her own vomit. "EAT IT, YOU DIRTY WHORE!!!" Val weeps as her face is forced down into her own throw up, and she is forced to start licking it clean. Joanna takes pleasure in this, but once seeing Val his licked it all up, she grabs her by the hair and forces her back into her seat. The blonde then brings over a glass of water, which she forces Val to consume. At first, Val seems quite relieved... but not for long. She finds the inside of her mouth beginning to bleed, and Joanna simply comments, "Oops." She reveals she accidentally, but really on-purposely gave Val the glass containing small pieces of broken glass. The pregnant gal starts bawling. She's had it. She surrenders. "Fine! Okay, God dammit! You've won, Joanna! Please, I'll do anything. Just let me go." Jo smirks, and caresses her nemesis' cheek... but then punches her in the face, resulting in a bloody nose. "You know it's not that easy, Valentina. For as long as you have that little seedling growing inside your belly, you'll always be a threat. A ''problem''. You stole several years of my life, with having me locked away in that ungodly asylum. But now things are falling into place. I'm reunited with my father, finally with Josh. I have my own personal slaves, and I'm gaining all of Emma's old followers at the school. You could potentially be my undoing, and there is no way in Hell I will let that happen." Valentina gulps, and asks her captive what she plans to do with her. Joanna pulls out the knife she was messing with earlier; "You do recall I'm pro-choice, right?" No one is able to hear poor ole' Valentina scream...  
Except meanwhile, upstairs, Josh makes his way into the Silvers' home. "Joanna," he calls out, but only sees Gabriela and Isabelle napping on two respective sofas. "Where are you..." Josh asks, looking around. He makes his way through the home, but finds nothing. He ends up in the kitchen where he notices the unlocked door though, which, of course, he's nosy enough to open...  
Back downstairs, Joanna now has a screaming and crying Val pinned to the ground, as she thrusts a knife in and out of her vagina. The blonde wickedly cackles, commenting that she's not even sure if the knife is long enough to actually give an abortion, but she knows she must be damaging something with all the blood the knife is stained with. "Joanna, please!!!" Val tries once more, but Joanna instead removes the knife from Val's vagina and forces it into her mouth to lick clean. Her lip is cut in the process. The knife is then re-inserted into Val's vagina, but both girls are startled by a voice uttering, "Jo..." They look up and see Josh standing before them, an expression of fear plastered across his face. "It's not what it looks like," Joanna claims, but Josh knows what she is saying is just bullshit. She removes the knife from Val's vagina and stands up, stepping aside. Josh rushes to his ex-girlfriend's aid, and she cries into his arms. He tries to shush her, assuring that everything will be alright. Joanna awkwardly watches, and Josh then looks up; "You're a monster," he spits. With that, he picks up an injured Val to carry her back up the stairs, but a tearie-eyed Joanna pleads he not go. She cries that Val was a threat she was trying to take care of; she wanted to make things perfect for the two of them. But Josh simply tells her to back away; "If I ever see you again, so help me God..." He doesn't finish his sentence. He instead continues leaving with Val. Jo collapses to the ground in tears.

Ali and Liz converse in House Vitale, which has become a normal routine of theirs, with them having suddenly formed a friendship. Their chat is interrupted by the arrival of Rena and Kristi though, which does not blow over well for Liz. "What the Hell are you doing here?" she asks her cousin, to which she does not quite know how to respond. Ali gets up and hurries to the door where everyone is, and Rena speaks for Kristi that she wants to patch things up. "Oh fuck off," Liz barks back, "Kristi, don't you get it? No one wants you. You're just a ''problem''." Kristi does her best to hold back her tears, and Ali notices Rena is struggling to come up with ways to defend her. Kristi does finally retaliate though; "Why do you have to be so mean?" she asks, "Why do you hate me? Why do you just blame me for everything wrong in the world? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU LIZ?!" Rena and Ali are taken a back by this. Liz, however, is only more full of rage now. She strikes her cousin, and demands she be quiet and listen for once in her life; "It's because the moment someone lets you into their life you make everything fall apart. You cause nothing but destruction, Kristina. You always have and you always will. And I think Ali could back me up on that." Everyone turns to Ali, who remains standing there, awkwardly. No one else is given a chance to speak though, for Liz's mother, Regina, makes her way to the door. "For fucks sake, can we all just drop it?!" she asks. Liz and Kristi doesn't respond, and so Regina tells the two she's calling for a session with Dr. Wexler, "And both of you are coming. This nonsense has gone on long enough." She then turns to Rena and Ali; "As for you two, see yourselves out. This is family business." Rena and Ali do as told, and the door is promptly slammed in their face. Rena then turns to Ali, but before he can say anything, he sees she's already rushing to her car to avoid saying anything to him.

Rena's car later pulls up in the empty mall parking lot, and he sees Justine waiting outside, frustrated. He rolls down the passenger window, lets out a chuckle, and tells her to get in.  
"Now what exactly happened?" he asks his stepmother, now driving home, to which Justine replies she was accused of shoplifting, "And it was Mary's fault." Rena questions how she can be so sure, and Justine further explains that they looked back over the security cameras and that it clearly showed Mary stuffing the dress in the bottom of the cart; "Rena, I think she has something against me." Rena understands that this does look suspicious, but he tries to look for a better excuse; he suggests maybe it was just old habits from when she was living on the streets. He suggests that perhaps she didn't mean to frame their stepmother, but just get away with picking up a free gift. "Yeah, I'm not so sure about that. I saw her looking at me as they were hauling me off. She was smiling, Rena." Rena shakes his head though, not quite believing all this; "Look, let's just get home and worry about all this later. But I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this." Justine doesn't appear to sure, though.

Nighttime has befallen those of the town of Wiksteria, and Dr. Ty Wexler appears to be staying behind that evening in his office. Going through whatever paperwork, he seems tired, but knows he must trudge through and finish it all by morning. However, he's soon interrupted by a knock at the door. Getting up, he sighs, wondering who it could be bothering him at such a late hour, and is shocked to see who it is. "Elizabeth," Ty exclaims, "what are you doing here." The ginger drops her purse on the chair next to the door, and kicks off her shoes; "I've had it with that mental bitch, and I think everyone else has as well." The redhead begins removing her top, and an amazed Dr. Wexler asks Liz what she wishes for him to do about it. "Oh," she replies, grasping a hold of his groins, "I think you know." With that, Dr. Wexler pulls Liz in close, and passionately makes out with her, all the while the two of them continue removing their clothing.


End file.
